Double Date
by SarahMichaels
Summary: M/M AU Max and Maria are brother and sister. They are set up on a date with Liz and Michael. Completed 9/23
1. Default Chapter

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: Double Date  
Rating: PG  
Category: Michael and Maria and other CC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the characters.  
Summary: AU. Maria and Max are brother and sister. Liz and Michael are also siblings.  
  
  
  
Double Date  
  
Part 1  
  
"I finally remembered to bring the pictures of my family that I told you about," Maria said to Liz.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Maria held the pictures and Maria pointed out her mother. "That's my mom's boyfriend the sheriff next to her. My dad left when I was 6."  
  
"You look a lot like your mother."  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."  
  
"You should. She's pretty."  
  
Maria continued to flip through the pictures until she got to the last one. Liz's eyes got big. "Who is that Maria?"  
  
"Oh that's my brother, Max."  
  
"Maria, I have worked with you at the Crashdown for over a year and you never told me how cute your brother is. Is he single?"  
  
Maria was shocked. Liz was a nice girl but she was kind of shy to be so blunt about her feelings.  
  
"Actually he just broke up with his girlfriend Tess. Actually he tried getting rid of her two months ago. Max is just too nice and she wouldn't take a hint. It finally took him that long to make it clear to her that it was over. Do you want me to set you and Max up? "  
  
Liz's eyes got wide at that idea but then she looked sad. "I'd love to but what if he doesn't like me? What if I don't know what to talk to him about?" Liz thought for a moment. "Wait, what if we had a double date? That way you could be with me and help me out if I get stuck for something to say."  
  
"I would chica but I don't have a boyfriend remember?"  
  
"Well I could set you up with my brother, Michael. He's not seeing anyone."  
  
"What's Michael like?"  
  
"He's kind of a loner, but Maria I really want to see Max. Please."  
  
"Alright I'm sure Max will go for it. Actually I showed him your picture and he mentioned that you were cute too."  
  
"Really Maria!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
******  
  
"Michael."  
  
"No."  
  
Michael."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Michael!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You'll like Maria. She's really nice, and she's beautiful."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Michael I've never asked you for anything. Can't you just do this one thing for me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll give you $100."  
  
Michael thought for a while. "Well, I could use the money to fix my bike. Where are we going anyway? I'm not dressing up."  
  
"We haven't decided yet. Thanks Michael." Liz jumped up and kissed Michael on the cheek.  
  
"Whatever," Michael said shaking his head while Liz ran off to find a phone."  
  
****************  
  
Maria ran in the house after her shift at the Crashdown and found Max sitting on the couch. "Max."  
  
"Oh, hi Maria."  
  
"You remember that girl Liz."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Liz. Remember I showed you her picture that one day and you said she was cute."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well how would you feel about going out with her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It would be a double date she's setting me up with her brother."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"You'll like her Max. She's a geek just like you."  
  
"Thanks Maria. I'm glad you think so highly of me."  
  
"I just meant she likes Math and science like you. She's a great student. And she thinks you're cute too."  
  
"Really. What picture did you show her?"  
  
"The one of us at the park that mom took."  
  
"What? How could you show her that picture? I looked like a total geek!"  
  
"You always look like a geek. Especially with you're big ears."  
  
"Hey!" Max yelled as he threw a pillow at Maria.  
  
"Relax. She likes you. So you'll do it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The phone stated ringing. "I'll get it. It's probably Liz," Maria said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Yes. My brother said he'd be delighted to go. What about Michael?"  
  
"Yes, Michael can't wait. He's really exited."  
  
"Where should we go Maria?"  
  
"Well why don't we go to a movie? Then afterward we can go out to eat."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 2  
  
"I'm really exited about the date tonight Maria. Do you think Max will like me? He's so cute. I can't believe he doesn't have another girlfriend already."  
  
"Liz calm down. Max will like you. Anyway he doesn't date that much. He usually has his head in the books and he's kind of shy like you."  
  
"Maria, I'm really glad we're doing this."  
  
"Me too Liz. You know your pretty cool. We should have started hanging out a long time ago."   
  
Even though Maria and Liz had worked together for over a year and gone to the same high school they had never really hung out together.  
  
"We're so different, Maria. Your outgoing, I'm shy."  
  
"You're an A student and I'm in remedial Science. You have a dad, mine left."  
  
"That's not what I meant Maria."  
  
"I know Liz. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"So Michael and I will drop by your house at 7:00 tonight."  
  
"Sure Liz," Maria said hugging her.  
  
**************  
  
"Max what's taking you so long? I need the bathroom. Ready or not I'm coming in," Maria said flinging the bathroom door open.  
  
"Max we're only going to a movie," Maria laughed. Max was dressed in a suit and tie.  
  
"Yes, but we're going out to eat afterwards. Is it too much? Do you think Liz will like me? She's so beautiful. Are you sure she doesn't have a boyfriend already?"  
  
"Max, calm down. You're starting to sound like a girl. Liz is shy too, and she doesn't date that much either. Now go change into something more casual."  
  
Maria laughed and went into the bathroom to get ready. An hour later she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well it's about time Maria. They will be here any moment."  
  
"You should talk Max. How long have you been standing in front of your mirror?"  
  
"Never mind, Maria."  
  
Max was now dressed in a polo shirt and jeans. Maria had on a blue tube top and a matching skirt.  
  
***************  
  
"Michael you are not wearing that!" Liz screamed at Michael.  
  
"What? Where only going to a movie." Michael was dressed in a Metallica t-shirt and an old pair of jeans that had oil stains covering them and was ripped in several places.  
  
"Please change Michael. This date is really important to me. You know I hardly ever go out. I want to make a good impression on Max."  
  
"You don't even know him. Why do you care so much about what he thinks? You shouldn't get attached to people anyway. In the end they'll only hurt you."  
  
"Gee thanks Mr. Optimistic. Michael please change. I'll throw in another $20."  
  
"No. Liz you can't buy me."  
  
"$35?"  
  
"No."  
  
"$50?"  
  
"Sold."  
  
Michael went back into his room and came out in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Well I guess that's better Michael. At least there aren't any holes in your clothes."  
  
"I'm ready to go Michael. Dad's letting us take the car."  
  
"He's your dad not mine."  
  
"Come on, Michael this is your home now too."  
  
"Just until your family gets sick of me and throws me to the next foster home."  
  
"That won't happen. You're my brother now. Let's go. Max and Maria are waiting.  
  
TBC...  



	2. Part 2

Double Date Part 2  
  
"This is the address Maria gave me." Liz opened the car and started to walk to the front door of the house. She looked back when she noticed Michael wasn't behind her. "Are you coming Michael?"  
  
"No I'm fine. I'll wait here."  
  
"Michael it's impolite not to meet your date at the door."  
  
"Look I agreed to come to this date. I'll wait in the car. Go get them and then we can get this over with."  
  
"Michael please don't ruin this for me. I really want Max to like me."  
  
Michael looked at Liz pleading eyes. "Just go get them and I promise not to embarrass you in front of Max."  
  
Liz shrugged and walked back to the door.  
  
Amy heard a knock at the front door and she went to answer it. "Hi I'm Amy. You must be Liz. Max, Maria, Liz is here!" Amy yelled towards her children's bathroom. "They've been in there for hours getting ready. I just know Max is going to love you. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Liz said blushing.  
  
"Hi Liz! Where's Michael?" Maria asked coming into the room.  
  
"He's waiting in the car."  
  
"Hi." Max said smiling as he walked into the room.  
  
"Max this is Liz." Maria said introducing them.   
  
"Hi," Liz said grinning.  
  
"These are for you," Max said handing her a small bouquet of flowers. "Maria didn't know what kind of flowers you liked and the florist suggested these.  
  
"Lilies are my favorite. I love them," and I love you Liz thought.  
  
Max couldn't believe his luck. "You look really beautiful," Max said to Liz.  
  
"Hey you didn't tell me I was beautiful," Maria playfully added. "I want to meet my date."  
  
Maria started to walk out the door followed by Liz and Max who were arm in arm.  
  
"You kids have fun," Amy yelled at them as they were leaving.  
  
The trio walked out to the car and discovered Michael sitting on top of the car. "Michael. Michael. Michael!" Liz shouted when he didn't seem to notice their presence.  
  
"Michael this is Maria." Michael jumped off the car and walked toward the front seat of the car. Maria didn't get a good glimpse of him since he walked to the door so quickly and it was dark. Michael however got a good glimpse of Maria. Michael suddenly wished he had dressed up a little more. He couldn't believe how much skin she was showing. He thought she was hot but that she would never be interested in him. He didn't have any interest in starting a relationship with anyone he reminded himself.  
  
"So are we ready to go?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes," Maria smiled.  
  
Max opened the back door and helped Liz into the car. Maria tried to get into the car but discovered it was locked. "Sorry," Michael added as he leaned over the seat to unlock it.  
  
After they all got in the car Michael drove them to the movie theatre. Maria did most of the talking. Michael stole glances at Maria when he thought she wasn't looking. She's pretty but she talks too much, Michael thought.  
  
He's gorgeous. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend already. I'd give anything to kiss those lips. He doesn't talk much. I wonder what his deal is, Maria thought looking at Michael.  
  
"What?" Michael asked when he noticed her staring at him.  
  
"Just admiring the view," Maria answered. Michael smirked.  
  
"And do you like what you see?"  
  
"Oh defiantly," Maria answered.  
  
"The view's not to bad from over here either."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Max said.  
  
"Shut up Max. I wasn't the one drooling over Liz's picture."  
  
The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. There was a lot of sexual tension going on in the car. Max paid for the movie and everyone's snack and drinks. After the movie they all ended up at Elliot's, a local restaurant.  
  
"So Michael how come I've never seen you at school?" Maria asked.  
  
"Schools not really my thing."  
  
"So where do you go when you're supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Is he always that evasive?" Maria asked turning to Liz.  
  
"That's Michael. He's strange."  
  
"But you love me anyway," Michael said.  
  
Liz turned to Max ignoring Michael's comment. "Maria told me you're into math and science like me. Why haven't I seen you around school before?"  
  
"I'm actually in college."  
  
"Maria didn't mention that. What year?"  
  
"I'm only a freshman. I'm pre-med."  
  
"Max don't look now but Tess just walked in and she's headed over here!" Maria said.  
  
"Hi Tess," said trying to be polite.  
  
"Hi Max. I haven't heard from you lately. I'm sure mom just forgot to tell me you called."  
  
"Actually I didn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, Liz this is Tess, Max's ex. Tess meet Liz, Max's girlfriend," Maria added. Liz spit part of the drink out she was sipping.  
  
"What! But Max I thought we had something special. What are you doing with this hussy?"  
  
"Tess, I think you better leave. That's no way to talk to Liz. I told we were over."  
  
"Just because you don't know how to treat a real women like me doesn't mean I have to leave. I'm staying."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Tess marched over to an empty space a few tables away. When Max was sure Tess was looking he reached over and grabbed Liz's face and kissed her. Liz started to pull away but she couldn't stop herself. She returned the kiss.  
  
"Way to go Max!" Michael yelled.  
  
Max pulled away and saw a mad Tess leave the restaurant. "I'm sorry Liz. I shouldn't have done that so soon. I just wanted Tess to know for good that it was over between us."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. Is that the only reason you kissed me?"  
  
"No. It felt right."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Liz added.  
  
"Here's the check," the waitress announced. She split the bill and handed one to Michael and one to Max. Max paid the bill and then the waitress turned to Michael.  
  
"I'm kind of short on cash. Do you think you could maybe pay it Maria? Ouch!!" Michael yelled when he felt Liz's leg kicking him.  
  
"That's all right. I'll pay for it," Max said grabbing the bill.  
  
"Thanks Max but I can pay for my own food."  
  
"No, Maria. Let me. After all you're the one that introduced me to Liz." Max smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Michael drove Maria and Max home. Max reached out and kissed Liz's hand. "Let's do this again soon."  
  
"Well it was certainly an interesting evening Michael."  
  
"Yeah, it was." Michael said.  
  
After Maria and Max left the car Liz turned to Michael. "Michael why the hell couldn't you pay for Maria's dinner? I paid you $150 to go out with Maria!"  
  
"That was for going out with Maria. You didn't mention I'd have to pay for dinner."  
  
"Michael why did you have to be such a jerk?"  
  
"I was just being myself. I guess that's not good enough."  
  
"Michael you know that's not what I meant. I think Maria really liked you."  
  
"And what do you base that on?"  
  
"Oh come on. You two were flirting the whole way to the movie theater."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. Only that she likes my bod. Who could blame her?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Look Liz, I don't get attached. I don't know what you expected but I'm not going to fall magically in love with Maria."  
  
"Just be nice to her. That's all I ask."  
  
"It's not like we're going out again," Michael added.  
  
(The next day at the Crashdown)  
  
"So how come you got set up with a prince and I got a toad?"  
  
"Maria it wasn't that bad," Liz answered.  
  
"I admit he's good looking. Alright he's super hot but he wanted me to pay for his dinner, didn't meet me at the door, didn't open door for me, wouldn't open up and talk to me. Meanwhile you get Max. A guy that brought you flowers, paid for the movie and dinner, opened your doors for you. In fact I've never seen Max be this ga-ga over a girl before."  
  
  
"Really?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maria can you please set us up on another double date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look it will be the last time I promise. Just give Michael another try, please for me."  
  
"Alright but this is the last time."  
  
*************  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Michael?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"$50."  
  
"No!"  
  
"$75 but that's all I have Michael. I'm going to have to work overtime for the next year to pay for the last date."  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but this is the last time. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maria says it's a surprise."  
  
"That can't be good," Michael commented.  
  
(That Friday)  
  
Maria still wouldn't tell Liz and the rest of the gang where they were going. Just to dress casual. After driving 30 minutes Maria finally pulled up outside a club. She had borrowed her mothers' Jetta for the evening.  
  
"Maria what are we doing here? Don't you have to be 21 to get in here?" Liz asked.  
  
"Liz it's time to live a little. I got each of us fake id's." Maria handed a very shocked Maria, Max and Liz their ids.  
  
"Maria where did you get these?" Max demanded.  
  
"You remember my wild days Max when I used to hang out with the wrong crowd, well I kept the id's as a memento."  
  
"It says my name is Shirley Temple." Liz announced.  
  
"My name is Rob Roy," Max added.  
  
"And mine say Dr. Love," Everybody looked at Michael and laughed.  
  
"Who is going to believe those are our real names? And besides what if we get caught?"  
  
"Don't worry Liz. I've been here before. They don't really pay attention to the ids. Besides they probably remember me. And if anyone asks my name is Margarita salt. Come on you guys it will be fun!"  
  
Max, Liz, and Michael reluctantly followed her. Just like Maria said the bouncer at the door didn't even look at their id's they just passed them through. They found a table and ordered some non-alcoholic drinks.  
  
"I still don't know about this Maria... I mean Margarita Salt."  
  
"Stop worrying. Don't you just love the music here?" Maria shouted over the music.  
  
"It's alright I guess. So Max I never asked you how old are you anyway?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'm 17. Maria and I are a year apart."  
  
Maria, Max and Liz continued talking while Michael just sat there. "Liz can I have this dance?" Max asked getting up from the table.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Liz answered.  
  
Michael and Maria watched the couple walk to the dance floor. Maria looked at Michael. "Dance with me, Michael."  
  
"It's not my thing."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No, I don't dance."  
  
"Oh come on Michael, you can't be that bad."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Fine Michael, suit yourself. I'm going to dance."  
  
Maria walked away from the table and he glanced around the room watching couples dance. After a while his eyes fell back to Maria who was dancing seductively on the dance floor. To say he was completely turned on would be an understatement. He loved to watch her move, as she did her top rose a little bit showing her navel. She was wearing a low cut top and leather short skirt that rose a little higher with each dance move. Michael thought he was going to explode. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed. He saw a man walk up to Maria.  
  
Maria hoped Michael was watching her. She thought he was rude and obnoxious but there was something about him. She couldn't get him out of her mind. He was a total mystery to her and she wanted to know some of his secrets. She finally caught his eye and she decided to show him a little more skin. She was being a tease but she didn't care. She wanted to get his attention. It was then she recognized a familiar face walking up to her. It was her ex-boyfriend from her wild days. Maria didn't know what she ever saw in him. He had tons of piercings, tattoos and spiky hair. Sure he was built but he was stuck on himself and he had been unfaithful to her.  
  
"Hey Ria."  
  
"It's Maria. What do you want Rath?"  
  
"I want you, and I know the feelings mutual," Rath answered.  
  
"Why don't you go back to Lonnie?"  
  
"You know she didn't mean anything Ria. Now why don't you give me a little sumthin' sumthin'," Rath said reaching for Maria's arms and pulling her body next to his.  
  
Michael continued to look at the man with Maria and was instantly jealous. He couldn't understand why because Maria wasn't his.  
  
"I can tell by the little show you were putting on you're a horny girl, and I'm here to give you what you want," Rath said cupping the front of his pants.  
  
"Rath it's over," Maria said trying to push him away. Rath just pulled her even close to him pushing her lower body closer to his. He leaned his head down and started to kiss Maria. He slipped his pierced tongue into her mouth. "No Rath!" Maria said trying to push him away.  
  
"I know you still want me Ria girl. I know what you like." With one hand holding Maria to him Rath used his other hand to go under Maria's shirt discovering that she wore no bra. He then slipped his hand to the front cupping one breast. "No Rath stop!" Maria cried.   
  
"I believe she said no!" Michael said pulling Rath away from Maria.  
  
"Don't worry you can have the ho when I'm done with her. She's one fine piece of ass," Rath said winking at Michael.  
  
Rath never saw Michael's fist connecting with his jaw until it was to late. "Don't you ever talk about her like that Michael yelled!"  
  
Rath was stunned at first. He reached his hand to his face and felt blood dripping down his chin. He then launched himself at Michael throwing a powerful blow to Michael's face.  
  
"Stop it!" Maria screamed watching Rath and Michael fighting on the dance floor.   
  
"Your dead bro," Rath commented wiping the blood from his face.  
  
Max heard Maria scream and ran over to see the brawl. A police officer ran over and pulled the two men apart. Maria just looked at the two men blooded and bruised. She ran out of the club as fast as she could. Michael was going to try and continue the fight but when he noticed Maria looking upset he decided to go after her. He tried to walk away but the officer stopped him. "What's your name sir?" the police officer asked him.  
  
"Michael Guerin."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"21," Michael lied.  
  
"Let me see your ID."  
  
"I don't have it with me."  
  
The police officer searched Michael and found the fake ID. "Your in serious trouble Michael," the police officer said dragging Michael and Rath away who was also under age.  
  
Liz and Max stopped dancing when they heard the commotion. Max ran after his sister while Liz stayed with Michael.  
  
"Michael!" Liz shouted.  
  
"Just go make sure Maria's alright."  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"I'll be fine, just go."  
  
Liz reluctantly went after Maria and Max. She found them at the side of the building.  
  
"What happened Maria?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"The police just took Michael and Rath away," Liz said.  
  
"No they can't. It was my fault!" Maria cried.  
  
"What was your fault Maria?" Max asked.  
  
"We've got to go help Michael," Maria continued.  
  
"It won't do any good. He's going to the police station and they'll probably call mom and dad," Liz said.  
  
"Maria talk to me," Max pleaded.  
  
"Just take me home."  
  
The policeman called another police car and took both guys to the police station. The officer figured it was not a good idea to put Michael and Rath in the same car.  
  
Max drove Liz home and then took Maria home. She refused to talk to anyone about what happened.  
  
Just like Liz said the police called Liz's parents Michael's foster parents and they went to the police station. The police released Michael into their custody.  
  
"Michael whatever happened I don't want to know about it. You where caught with a fake ID and you were fighting in a bar. We know you've had a hard life Michael but we can't accept this behavior. You will start going to school on a regular basis starting tomorrow. You will come home directly after school and no sneaking out after dark. No exceptions. You are not going on any more dates for a very long time." Mr. Parker stated. Michael just stared out the window as the Parkers drove home.  
  
  
Mr. Parker woke up bright and early the next day to make sure Michael went to school. When Michael entered Roswell High he didn't know whether people were staring at him because of his bruised face or because they were shocked to actually see him in school. Michael had to go to the office to get another class schedule because he didn't remember what classes he had and what rooms they were in. After his Biology class Michael caught up with Liz who was talking to some of her friends.  
  
"Liz do you know where that Maria chick is?"  
  
"Actually Michael, Max called me last night to say she wouldn't be in school today. She wasn't feeling so good after last night."  
  
Liz couldn't figure Michael out. Sure he had been in fights before but never for a girl. Maria or Michael wouldn't tell anyone what the fight was about and Liz was confused by his behavior.  
  
Michael wanted to talk to Maria and since she wasn't at school he would just have to go see her. He left school ignoring the warning given to him by the Parkers, and got on his motorcycle. He drove to Maria's house. He parked his bike behind a bush and decided to try and find Maria's bedroom window. He wasn't sure if Maria's mom was home and he didn't want to talk to a parent. He found Maria's bedroom window and saw Maria lying on the bed. He tapped on the window.  
  
Maria couldn't see who was in the window. At first she was scared it was Rath but as she walked closer to the window she saw it was Michael. Maria was wearing a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms. She opened the window and motioned for Michael to come inside her bedroom. Once he was inside she noticed his cut lip and busies on his face from the fight.  
  
"Oh my god, Michael are you alright?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Is you're mom home?"  
  
"No she left for work. I told her I was sick so I wouldn't have to go to school. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Now that Michael was there he didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought that far ahead.  
  
"Michael I'm really sorry about last night. It was all my fault."  
  
"No it wasn't Maria. That guy had his hands all over you. You said no."  
  
"You don't understand I used to date him. He was the biggest mistake of my life. I was asking for it. I was dressed and acting like a tramp. Michael I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid. I understand if you never want to see me again."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. And you looked nice. Rath took advantage of you. I've never really done this before but I'm actually going to say I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you have to be sorry for Michael?"  
  
"I've been a jerk to you. I should just have admitted that the reason I wouldn't dance with you is because I don't know how. If I hadn't been such an idiot I would have just told you and then you wouldn't have been out there on the dance floor all by yourself."  
  
"Michael I'm so sorry he hurt you and that you went to jail for me. I'm the one who gave everyone the fake ids. I got you into this mess."  
  
"I do what I want Maria. No one forced me to go into the club so don't worry about it."  
  
"But still, he hurt you I'm sorry." Maria walked up to Michael and brushed his hair out of his face. She gently touched his face with one hand making sure not to hurt him. He closed his eyes and moved into her touch. Maria started applying gentle kisses over his face stopping when she came to his lips. When he felt her stop he opened his eyes.  
  
"Michael the whole time Rath was touching me I wished it was you." Michael pulled Maria to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Their kisses soon turned rougher. Maria was afraid of hurting him but Michael wouldn't let her go and Maria was more than okay with it. They continued kissing until Michael pulled away to catch his breath.  
  
Maria smiled at Michael.  
  
"So you actually dated that guy Rath?" Michael asked.  
  
Maria sat down on the bed as she began to talk. "Yeah I was having a hard time dealing with the fact that my dad had left us when I was so young. All of my friends at school would talk about their dads and how they gave them a hard time and all I could think about was how lucky they were to have a dad that was there and loved them. I used make up stories about my dad that he didn't leave by choice but the truth is he wanted to leave. But even if he wasn't with my mom you'd think a dad would still want to see his kids. The truth was the only child he ever cared about was Max. He tried to take Max with him but mom stopped him. He didn't care about me. He didn't want me. Anyway I started getting depressed and a friend of mine took me to a club like the one we went to, to try and lift my spirits. That's where I first met Rath. At first I was kind of shocked by his appearance but he kept hitting on me throughout the night. I liked the attention and before I knew it we started going out. He tried to get me into drugs and I tried a few things but I wasn't really interested in them. I thought I loved Rath but one day I caught him in bed with his ex-girlfriend Lonnie. He swore it didn't mean anything but I knew it was over."  
  
Michael had sat down on the bed next to her as she talked. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this Michael. It's probably more than you wanted to know, but seeing as you got beat up for me last night I thought you deserved to know."  
  
"I'm glad you told me."  
  
"Look you better go back to school Michael. You've already gotten in enough trouble because of me."  
  
"That's not true. But you're right I better go."  
  
Michael got off the bed and started to walk out Maria's window. He turned back around and took another look at Maria's face before he left.  
  
Michael got on his bike and drove back to school. When he walked inside the school building he was shocked to see the Parker's standing in front of him.  
  
"Follow us," Jeff Parker said leading Michael into an empty room.  
  
"Sit down," Mrs. Parker said pointing to a chair.  
  
"I'll stand." The Parker's gave Michael a dirty look and he finally sat down in the chair.  
  
"Since your little stunt last night I called the principal and told him to alert me if you missed anymore school. After our talk I thought I made myself clear that you were to go to school. Every period! Imagine my surprise when I get a call at work saying Michael showed up to his first two classes and then disappeared! This is totally unacceptable!" Jeff shouted at Michael.  
  
"You don't understand I just had to go someplace for a while. I came back and it won't ever happen again."  
  
"I told you, you weren't allowed to go anywhere except to and from school. Where did you have to go that was so important that you had to break our agreement?" Mrs. Parker demanded to know.  
  
"It's personal," Michael answered not wanting them to know about his visit to Maria's.  
  
"It's personal! That's all you have to say for yourself. Michael you have lived in our house for over a year. We have tried to give you every advantage and treated you like our son and what do we get in return? You skip school constantly, you sneak out of your bedroom at night. I don't even want to know how you got the money to buy your bike. Michael we've tried but we can't do it anymore."  
  
"So what are you saying your kicking me out?" Michael asked. "Big surprise."  
  
"Michael you've given us no choice. Now we called the agency and they agreed that our home was not right for you. We're taking you back to the house so you can pack up your things."  
  
*****  
  
"Mom dad, please don't do this. Michael's my brother. Please don't send him away!"  
  
"Liz we've done our best with him but it's out of our hands now. He's going back and that's final."  
  
"Why are you doing this? It's not fair," Liz cried.  
  
"That's enough Lizzy. I suggest you go tell Michael goodbye," her mom said.  
  
Liz went to Michael's bedroom. She threw herself in Michael's arms. "I'm so sorry Michael. I don't know why they're being so unreasonable."  
  
"I knew this day would come. It's no big deal," Michael said even though his heart was breaking. He really thought of Liz as a sister to and he was having a hard time with the thought of leaving her. She was the first person to ever act like she cared for Michael.  
  
"Michael where did you go after you talked to me at school?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"You went to see Maria didn't you?" Liz could tell by the look in his eyes that she was right. "Why don't you just tell mom and dad I'm sure they would understand."  
  
"It doesn't matter Liz. They would just find some other excuse to kick me out and besides Maria doesn't want people to know about what happened last night."  
  
"I'm sure she would understand if it meant you got to stay here with me."  
  
"No Lizzy."  
  
"Michael it's time to go," Jeff said stepping into the room.  
  
"I'll miss you Michael," Liz said giving Michael one last hug.  
  
"I know but don't. I'm not worth it," Michael commented picking up his bag of clothes and following Jeff to his truck. They loaded his clothes and motorcycle into the vehicle.  
  
Michael and Jeff had ridden in the truck for twenty minutes when Jeff finally stopped in front of a white trailer home. Michael recognized the trailer. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "What the hell are we doing here?"  
  
"Watch your language Michael. Your father has agreed to take you back into his home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your father has gotten his act together and we all agreed that it would be best for you to go home now."  
  
This was a nightmare. Michael was put in foster care after his mother died. Hank was declared unfit by the state because he was a drunk who had left Michael alone at the house by himself as a child. Michael never told anyone about what Hank had done to him and what he was sure he would do to him again.  
  
Jeff stepped out of the car and went to help Michael out of the car with his things. Jeff knocked on the door and Hank finally opened the door. With an eerie smile Hank looked at Michael and uttered, "Welcome home son."  
"Thanks for bringing my son home," Hank said to Jeff Parker.  
  
"No problem." Jeff then turned to Michael. "I hope everything works out for you Michael." Jeff then got in his truck and drove off.  
  
"You don't look very happy to see me, Michael. Don't you want to give your dear old dad a hug?"  
  
Michael just stood there. "Well bring your shit inside and I'll show you to your room. And I'm sure I can get a lot of money for that bike of yours."  
  
"You're not selling my bike."  
  
"You're not talking back to your dear old man are you?"  
  
"No sir," Michael said sarcastically. The rest of the night Michael stayed locked in his room. The inside of the trailer didn't look much different from the time he was taken away. It was still lined with beer bottles and empty food containers. He couldn't figure out why the state would give him back to this monster but he figured they didn't give a shit about him anymore.  
  
The next day Michael went to school. He normally would have skipped but it was time away from Hank. Later he would try and find a job. He wanted any opportunity to be as far away from Hank as possible.  
  
Michael walked into the school and was greeted by Liz. "Michael are you alright? You're still living in Roswell. That's great. We can still see each other."  
  
"Yeah, just great," Michael said. A few minutes later Maria ran up to Michael and Liz.  
  
"I have to head to Geometry class. I'll see you two later." Liz left leaving Michael and Maria alone.  
  
"Michael I'm so sorry to hear you got sent to another foster home because of me. I'm just so glad you'll be staying here in Roswell. I'd miss you if you left." She reached up to pull Michael into a kiss. He started kissing her back but then suddenly pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just wanted to do that again ever since yesterday," Maria said smiling at Michael.  
  
"Look Maria, I shouldn't have come to your house yesterday. I just don't want to get attached to anyone. I have to be prepared in case I get sent away to another home. I can't get intense."  
  
"Michael I'm sorry. You blame me don't you? Ever since you've met me all I've done is ruin your life. I'm sorry Michael. I'll leave you alone." Tears started to slip down Maria's cheek and Michael just wanted to grab her and hold her. She hadn't ruined his life. She was the only good thing in his life but he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with anyone. But if he were truthful with himself he would realize his feelings for her were already to deep to stop.  
  
Maria ran away from Michael bumping into people as she ran down the hall. She ended up in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Michael where did Maria go?"  
  
"I thought you had a class you had to get to?" Michael asked Liz.  
  
"I do but it doesn't start for 15 more minutes. I just wanted to allow you and Maria some time alone."  
  
"She ran into the girl's bathroom. Liz you should probably go check on her and make sure she's alright."  
  
"Michael what did you do?"  
  
"Just go make sure she's okay."  
  
Liz did what Michael said and walked into the bathroom where she found a very distraught Maria.  
  
"Maria what's wrong?" Liz asked running up to Maria. Maria was sitting on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands. When Liz looked up she could see Maria's face was red from crying.  
  
"What happened between you and Michael?"  
  
"Michael told me he didn't want to get attached to anyone and that he wanted me to leave him alone. He hates me Liz. I've messed up his life. He skipped school so he could make sure I was alright and that's why the Parkers through him out."  
  
"First of all Michael doesn't hate you. Second of all my parents kicked Michael out because this wasn't the first time he's skipped school and disappeared. I'm furious with my parents for throwing him out but it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I just couldn't take it if Michael hated me. I care about him so much."  
  
"Maria what happened that night at the club? Tell me why you're this upset? I thought you hated Michael."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that night."  
  
"Maybe I can help if you just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It all started when Michael refused to dance with me. I started dancing like a slut trying to get Michael to notice me. Anyway on the dance floor my old boyfriend came up to me and started feeling me up. Then he kissed me. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me."  
  
"Oh my god Maria."  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if Michael wasn't there. Rath is capable of anything. Then when Michael came to my house yesterday we talked a little and we ended up kissing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain what I feel for him but I really care about him and I want to be with him but he doesn't want me," Maria said trying to choke back the tears.  
  
"It will be alright Maria. Michael's just going through a hard time now."  
  
"I must look terrible."  
  
"No you don't Maria. Why don't you wash your face off and try to calm down. Do you want me to take over your shift tonight at the Crashdown?"  
  
"No. I need something to take my mind off of Michael. Besides don't you have a date with Max tonight?"  
  
"Yes but I can always cancel."  
  
"My brother would kill me if you did. Go. I'll be fine."  
  
The rest of the school day Michael avoided Maria. It was just to hard for him to see her.  
  
After school Michael decided to look for a job to help pay for his bike and to get away from Hank. He picked up the help wanted ads and began making the rounds on hi bike. He spent the next few hours going from place to place. Everyone turned him down. Either they said he was unqualified but the truth was once they found out he had been in jail no one wanted to hire him. He decided he was going to have to swallow his pride and ask Jeff Parker for a job at the Crashdown. He made his way on his bike and found Jeff in the back room. Jeff was extremely shocked to see Michael.  
  
"Michael. What are you doing here? Are things going okay with your father?"  
  
As if he cared Michael thought. "Just dandy. I'm actually here to ask you a favor."  
  
"Michael you can't come back to live with us."  
  
"That's not what I was going to ask."  
  
"I'm sorry what were you going to say?"  
  
"I kind of was hoping you could give me a job here at the Crashdown."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Michael."  
  
"Look this is really hard for me to ask you this but I really need the money."  
  
"It's just your not very dependable. How can I be sure you'll take this job seriously?"  
  
"Look you can hire me on a trial basis. If I'm late or you have any problems with me I'll be out of your hair."  
  
"Well we have been needing a cook. It's only part time after your school. You can start today if you want."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jeff led Michael to the stove and showed Michael what to do.  
  
Maria was coming out from the back room after getting in her uniform when she noticed Jeff talking to Michael. Jeff walked away from Michael and started to walk pass Maria.  
  
"Mr. Parker what's Michael doing here?"  
  
"He's our new cook," Jeff said walking away.  
  
Maria didn't know how she was going to make it having Michael so close and not being able to be with him. This was going to be torture.  
  
"Waitress!" The shout of a customer broke Maria out of her thoughts. She ran to take the customers order and went to hand it to Michael. When Michael saw her he almost died. He had forgotten Maria worked here to with Liz. He didn't know why that had left his mind. This was going to be torture working with her. He didn't want to get attached he kept telling himself.  
  
TBC...  



	3. Part 3

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: Double Date  
Rating: R  
Category: Michael and Maria and other CC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the characters.  
Summary: AU. Maria and Max are brother and sister. Liz and Michael are also siblings.  
  
  
  
Double Date  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
The next week Michael spent going to school, work, then locking himself in his room when he got home. It was an unusually quiet evening at the Crashdown. Maria, Liz, and Michael were all working.  
  
"So how's it going with Michael?" Liz asked Maria.  
  
"He's been avoiding me all week. I've tried to talk to him several times but he just blew me off. I'm starting to give up hope."  
  
"Don't give up Maria. I'm sure he'll come around," Liz gave Maria a reassuring smile.   
  
Maria decided to try again with Michael and she walked up to him while he was working in the kitchen. "Michael can we talk?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"With what? We have like two customer's in the whole dinner."  
  
"Michael I need you in the back!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Gotta go," Michael said thankful for Mr. Parker's interruption. He wasn't sure how much longer he could resist Maria.  
  
Maria sighed and walked and sat at one of the booths. She had been setting and resting her feet for a few minutes when she heard the bell on the door start to ring. She grabbed her pad of paper and pencil and prepared to go get their order. She was shocked when she saw who had walked through the doors. "Alex! Alex! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Michael walked back into the kitchen just in time to see Maria fling herself into Alex's arms. Michael was not happy and Liz could tell by the expression on his face. He was angry with himself for getting jealous after all she meant nothing to him or so he told himself. Liz walked up to the kitchen counter where Michael was watching all the action. "So who's the guy?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't know but Maria seems awfully glad to see him," Liz answered. Noting Michael's angry face she added, "Michael she's not going to wait for you forever. You have to tell her how you feel."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Michael it's obvious your crazy about her."  
  
"She's moved on. Look how she's hanging all over that guy."  
  
"Michael just go tell her you made a mistake by pushing her away and you want to be with her."  
  
Michael wished Liz would leave him alone. He didn't want to discuss it anymore. "Maria can go out with anyone she wants to. Get it through your head I don't want Maria!" Michael and Liz were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice Maria had walked up behind them with Alex by her side. Michael could see the hurt look in Maria's eyes and he wanted to take it back but he couldn't.  
  
"Liz this is Alex my bestest friend ever," Maria said to Liz chocking back the tears. She wasn't going to give Michael the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Alex. I think we've actually had a class together," Liz said.  
  
"Biology right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alex just got back from Sweden. I want to know every detail of your trip Alex," Maria said trying to be her usual bubbly self.  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the night off Maria? Then you and Alex can go catch up," Liz asked.  
  
"I can't leave you here by yourself."  
  
"I'll check with dad but I'm sure it's alright. Nobody's here and I'm sure we're losing money by paying you to be here."  
  
"If you're sure you'd be alright."  
  
"I'm sure Maria." Liz went to talk to her father and came back out front.  
  
"Dad says it's fine if you go. In fact he gave me the rest of the night off too."  
  
"Great you can come with us too Liz," Maria said.  
  
"I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Your not intruding Liz. I want my two best friends to get to know each other."  
  
"It looks like we're all set. Alex, since you just got back from Sweden why don't you decide where we go?"  
  
"Why don't we go back to your house Maria? I'm dying to have a movie night in your room and we can catch up."  
  
"Sounds great and my mom's not home from the convention yet so you can keep me company."  
  
The thought of another guy in Maria's bedroom pissed Michael off even if Liz was with them. He wanted to bang Alex's head into the wall at that moment.  
  
"Where's Max going to be at?" Alex asked.  
  
"He's staying out late at a friend's house. They're studying for some big test. If you're ready we can go."  
  
"I just have to grab my purse. I'll meet you in the car," Liz added.  
  
After Maria and Alex left Liz turned to Michael. "You jerk!"  
  
"What? I didn't know she was standing there."  
  
"You should have apologized."  
  
"It doesn't matter Liz. She probably hates me by now."  
  
"No she doesn't Michael, but no one would blame her after the way you're acting toward her."  
  
******  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Michael?" Alex asked Maria. Alex, Maria, and Liz were all lounging around on Maria's bed looking at photos from his trip to Sweden.  
  
"We went out twice but it was nothing serious."  
  
"It didn't look that way to me Maria. I know you. You really like him."  
  
"You know me to well Alex." Maria then told Alex the whole twisted story.  
  
"So you are going out with Max? Max's taste in girls certainly has improved," Alex said referring to Tess.  
  
"Thanks Alex," Liz said.  
  
"So Alex did you meet anyone special in Sweden?" Maria asked.  
  
"I did sort of date this one girl Leanna but it didn't work out."  
  
"You've still got an eye out for that girl at school don't you Alex?"   
  
"What girl?" Liz asked.  
  
Alex covered his face in humiliation so Maria answered for him. "He doesn't actually know her name, but Alex has been pining over this blonde he's seen her at school."  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?" Liz asked.  
  
"There's no way I could talk to her. She's so beautiful and she would never go for a geek like me."  
  
"Alex you're not a geek. Your smart, sensitive, caring, and a loyal friend."  
  
"You make me sound like a dog Maria."  
  
"Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend Alex," Liz said.  
  
"Thanks. I think I like her Maria. She's a keeper." Liz blushed at Alex's words.  
  
After talking for hours the group finally decided on watching The Perfect Storm on Maria's VCR.  
  
*********  
  
Michael finished his shift at 9:00 and started on his bike to go back to the trailer. He was sure Hank would probably be passed out by now. Michael stepped off his bike and walked through the doors. A drunken Hank standing at the door met him.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been kid?" Hank asked.  
  
"You know I work at the Crashdown," Michael said.  
  
"Get your ass in here and clean up this trailer."  
  
"Look I'm tired and I'm just going to go to sleep." Michael tried to walk past Hank but he wouldn't let him.  
  
"Boy you need to show me a little appreciation. I took you back in when nobody else wanted you. Hell your mother didn't even want you that's why she killed herself."  
  
Michael's heart sank. He could still remember the day he walked home to find his mother laying in a pool of blood. She had slit her wrist. He tried waking her but it was too late. She was already dead.  
  
"You're wrong she killed herself because you wouldn't let her leave you!" Michael yelled. He didn't have anytime to react after Hank slugged him. Michael didn't notice Hank had a belt in his hand when he walked in the door. Hank continued beating Michael until they both passed out on the floor.  
  
****  
  
"Maria's it's been great catching up with you but I need to get home and finish unpacking," Alex told Maria getting up from her bed.  
  
"It's getting late. I should be going too."  
  
Liz and Alex left Maria alone in her house. She got into her nightclothes, a tank top and shorts and continued getting ready for bed.  
  
Maria couldn't get to sleep and went over to stare out of her bedroom window. She was surprised to see Michael standing by her window.  
  
When Michael had finally gained consciousness he found Hank lying next to him. He had to get out of the house. He got up and started walking. His feet lead him to Maria's.  
  
Maria was sitting at her windowsill when she saw Michael standing there. "Michael what are you doing here? You made it perfectly clear you didn't want me. Did you come here to try and hurt me some more? Well it won't work. Just leave."  
  
I shouldn't have come here Michael thought as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Michael don't leave," Maria said opening up the window and running after Michael. She grabbed his hand to turn him around and he winced in pain. "What's wrong?" Maria looked up at Michael's face. "Oh my god Michael what happened?"  
  
"Look I should go."  
  
"No Michael come inside. My mother's out of town and Max isn't home yet."  
  
Michael and Maria stepped into her bedroom through the window. "Let me drive you to the hospital Michael. You're hurt."  
  
"No I'm not going to the hospital."  
  
"But Michael you could have broken bones or something."  
  
"No I'm not going."  
  
"Did Rath do this to you?"  
  
"No. Look I better just go." Michael got up and attempted to walk out of Maria's window.  
  
"Michael please don't go. I'm scared." When Michael turned around and looked at Maria he was shocked to see tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I won't ask anymore questions Michael. Please just let me help you." Maria led Michael over to her bed. "I'll be right back don't move." Maria went into the bathroom and came back with bandages, washcloths, peroxide, and antibiotic ointment. She set the items down on her nightstand and reached over and grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I have to see the damage Michael. You're shirt's covered in blood." Michael reluctantly let her take the shirt off grunting in pain as he lifted his arms up to help her remove the shirt. "Oh god Michael." Maria gasped as she saw the cuts and welts all over his body. Maria leaned down next to him and held his hands in hers. "Michael I don't know what to do. I'm scared for you. You could get an infection and get really sick. You really need to go to the hospital."  
  
"It's alright Maria. I'll just clean up the cuts with this," Michael said pointing to the items on the dresser.  
  
"I'll do it." Maria grabbed the washcloths and started to wash his cuts. Michael whimpered as Maria cleaned the wounds with peroxide. She finally finished cleaning his wounds and wrapped gauze around his upper body to keep the bandages in place. She instructed Michael to lie down. "What about you're legs?"  
  
"A few cuts but nothing serious I'm sure."  
  
"Michael they could get infected. We need to clean them out." Michael was ashamed and embarrassed but he unbuckled his belt and took it off. He tried to pull his jeans down but he had trouble. Maria went over to the bed and helped. Maria blushed at the sight of Michael lying there in his underwear. Ignoring her embarrassment and arousement she bandaged his wounds. Maria thought Michael was incredibly handsome and was glad that he came to her. She knew Michael didn't trust anyone so she was honored he came to her. Michael who lay on the bed started to close his eyes. Maria walked to the other side of the bed and removed her shorts. At that instant Michael's eyes opened. "I figured it was only fair since you were in your underwear." Maria climbed into bed and lay next to him. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close but careful not to put pressure on his wounds. Maria closed her eyes for a moment taking all the events in. She opened her eyes when she heard Michael start to cry. She reached up and kissed him briefly on the face and ran her hands through his hair. "It's alright now Michael. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"It was my dad," Michael cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad did this to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, he was drunk."  
  
"It's alright Michael," Maria continued saying holding him tight. Tears continued to roll down his face. He tried to turn away from Maria.  
  
"He doesn't want me. Nobody does."  
  
Maria grabbed Michael's face and brushed his tears away with her fingers. "That's not true Michael."  
  
"Yes it is. My own parents didn't even want me. My mother killed herself to get away from me."  
  
Michael tried to look away once again but she wouldn't let him. Maria pushed herself higher up on the bed until her face was an inch from his. She looked up into his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry your mom died but I know it wasn't your fault. And as for no one wanting you, I want you Michael and I always have." She started planting kisses all over his face taking care not to touch his bruises. She gently kissed his lips and he kissed her back. Then she snuggled back in his arms closing her eyes. Before she drifted off to sleep she put one of her hands in his putting it over her heart. "If you ever need me Michael I'll be here. I'll always want you," she whispered before sleep overtook both of them.  
  
Maria felt the sunlight hit her face. She was startled to feel a body next to her but then she remembered the events of last night. Michael's eyes started to flutter open.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 8:00 in the morning."  
  
"I better get home."  
  
"You can't be serious Michael."  
  
"What?" Michael said starting to get up from bed and collecting his clothes. He fell back on the bed and groaned from the pain.  
  
"Michael you can't go back there."  
  
"It's where I live."  
  
"Michael, he hurt you."  
  
"Look it's better if you stay out of it. I shouldn't have got you involved."  
  
"I am involved Michael. Next time you might not be so lucky. He could kill you."  
  
"So what? It's not like my life's so great."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Look here Michael I'm not going to listen to that kind of bullshit anymore. You're not going anywhere near that monster."  
  
"He's my father and how are you going to stop me?"  
  
"If you go back to him I'm coming too."  
  
"No you won't. Stay here."  
  
"I'm serious Michael. I won't let him hurt you. He'll have to go through me. Now lay back down. You can barely move. You're going to be sore for a while and I intend to nurse you back to health."  
  
Michael actually half-smiled at that. "I'm sure your mother is going to be thrilled at you having a half naked guy in her daughter's bed."  
  
"We'll think of something. Maybe the Parker's will let you come live with them again."  
  
"No. I'm not going back to them."  
  
"Michael I'm sure they'll understand once you tell them what happened."  
  
"I don't want anyone to pity me. I'm not going to tell anyone what happened last night."  
  
"You can't hide the bruises and no one is going to pity you. I'll talk to the Parker's."  
  
"Why are you doing all this for me Maria? I don't deserve this."  
  
Maria gently pushed Michael back onto the bed and straddled him, holding herself up by her hands and knees. "Look here Michael I'm not going to let you talk about yourself like that anymore. You're special Michael. Your brave, just look how you saved me that night at the club. Rath would have hurt me if you weren't there. You're also smart, caring, and incredibly handsome," Maria said kissing his lips.  
  
After kissing Maria for several minutes they pulled away. "So you still think I look handsome even with all these bruises and cuts?"  
  
"Yes I do. And don't let this go to your head but it took all the self control I had not to jump you last night," Maria said kissing him once more.  
  
"Maria Ann Deluca what the hell is going on here?!" Max yelled. He couldn't believe his eyes. Michael Guerin was in his sister's bed naked as far as he could tell and Maria was sitting on top of him in her underwear kissing him.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. part 4

See disclaimers in part 1  
  
Double Date Part 4  
  
"Max!" Maria quickly grabbed the other edge of the comforter and covered her lower body. "Max what the hell are you doing in my room?"  
  
"What am I doing? I came to make sure you were all right since I got home late. The question is what the hell is Michael doing in your bed?! Get out of here Michael now!"  
  
"Would you at least turn around while I put my clothes on Max?" Michael asked.  
  
"How dare you take advantage of my sister!" Max started to run toward Michael with his fist ready to pounce.  
  
"Stop it Max!" Maria shouted.  
  
Michael closed his eyes ready for Max's fist to make contact with his face but the punch never came. "What happened Michael?" Max asked after seeing his bruises.  
  
"Look Max why don't you leave us alone for a few minutes and let us get dressed? We'll come out and talk to you in a minute."  
  
"Fine. But no more touching my sister or else I'll hit you myself regardless of your physical state."  
  
"Max drop the big brother act and wait for us in the kitchen," Maria said.  
  
Max finally left Michael and Maria alone. "I'm sorry about Max. He had no right."  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into this mess."  
  
"I can take care of Max it's you I'm worried about. My friend Alex's dad is a lawyer. I think you should see him about what to do. You can't go back to your father. I won't let you. I care about you too much to let him ever hurt you again," Maria said kissing Michael.  
  
"Your bother warned me not to touch you."  
  
"It's not your fault I can't keep my hands off of you. We better get dressed before Max comes back in here. Wait you can't wear your old clothes they are stained in blood. I'll have to get something of Max's for you."  
  
"Don't go to any trouble."  
  
"As much as I'd like to see you walk around here naked Michael I don't think my brother would approve."  
  
Maria dressed quickly and got Michael a pair of jeans and a shirt from Max's closet. She handed Michael the clothes and she went to grab her brush off her dresser. She turned around when she heard a moan.  
  
"Are you alright Michael?"  
  
"I'm still really sore."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No I'll manage."  
  
"Michael there's nothing wrong with asking for help."  
  
"Alright then do you think you could maybe help me?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Maria went over to Michael and gently helped ease the shirt over Michael's arms and then she helped him with his pants since he had trouble bending over.  
  
"Are you ready to go talk to Max before he comes in here and kills you?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Michael and Maria walked into the kitchen. Max was sitting at the table eating cereal.  
  
"Look Max it really isn't any of your business what happened last night but Michael got into a bit of trouble and he needed a place to sleep. Nothing happened."  
  
"That's not what it looked like Maria. And Michael if you're in some sort of trouble how could you get Maria involved? What if whoever did this to you comes after Maria. Did you ever think of that? Or were you just too concerned with getting into my sister's pants?"  
  
"Max stop it."  
  
"Maria, leave me and Michael alone we need to have a little chat."  
  
"No Max. You're not going to bully him."  
  
"It's alright Maria. I can take care of myself." Maria reluctantly left Michael and Max alone after giving Michael a quick hug and her brother a dirty look.  
  
"Sit down Michael," Max said as they both sat down at the kitchen table. "You might think I'm being too over protective Michael but since dad left it's up to me to be in charge around here. I don't want Maria to get hurt. I know you know about Rath and I don't want her to make the same mistakes with you. I wanted to thank you for what you did for her that night at the club when I wasn't there for her. That doesn't mean I ever want to see you and my sister together in bed ever again. Michael whatever kind of trouble you're in don't bring it here. Can you promise me Maria won't get hurt?"  
  
"Maria won't get hurt. I guess you deserve to know the truth. It was my father who did this to me and he doesn't know anything about Maria. I would never let Maria get hurt because of me."  
  
"That's good to know. I'm sorry about your father. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I won't tell mom about this but if I find you in Maria's bed again I will."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Max and Michael finished their discussion and Michael went to find Maria.  
  
"He didn't bully you did he?"  
  
"No he just made me promise no to hurt you."  
  
"Look it's Alex's dads day off and we should really go see him today. The earlier we do the sooner we can get you away from your dad.  
  
Michael and Maria drove to Alex's house and had a talk with his father, Charles. His dad drew up papers to have Michael emancipated so he could live on his own. Charles made it clear Michael would have to agree to attend High School on a regular basis as well as continue working to help support himself.  
  
It was Saturday night and Maria and Michael were scheduled to work at the Crashdown. They drove to work separately because Michael had a meeting with the judge. Maria had been working for a few minutes when Jeff Parker walked through the back doors he was talking to Liz. "I gave him a change Liz and he blew it! He's a screw-up!"  
  
"Please dad, don't fire Michael."  
  
"He was working here on a trial basis. He's late and I'm not going to put up with it. Michael needs to grow up and learn some responsibility."  
  
Maria heard the whole argument and was enraged. She strolled over to Mr. Parker to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
"For your information the reason Michael's late is because he is seeing a judge. I'm sure he just got held up."  
  
Jeff looked over at Maria who had interrupted his conversation with Liz. "What kind of trouble did Michael get himself into now?"  
  
"Michael is not a screw-up he is seeing a judge because he got hurt last night and it's because of you!"  
  
"Look it's not my fault Michael got himself beat up by some punks. He probably got what he deserved."  
  
"How dare you. I can't believe you lived with Michael for all that time and you know nothing about him! You don't understand how wonderful he is! Michael did not get beat up by a bunch of punks. He got beat up by his father! The man you sent him to live with almost killed him. I'm not going to listen to you bad mouth Michael when he almost died because of you!" Maria screamed through her tears.  
  
"That's enough Maria," Maria turned around to see Michael had walked up behind her.   
  
"Michael," Maria said stepping aside.  
  
"I know I was late but it won't happen again," Michael said to Jeff.  
  
"Michael your hurt," Liz said starting to hug him.  
  
"So it's true what Maria said, your father did this to you?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
"Maria shouldn't have told you about that but yeah he did. I just came from a judge and I'm going to live on my own."  
  
"Michael I'm really sorry your father did that to you. I didn't know he was abusive."  
  
"Yeah well I kinda didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Do you have a place to stay Michael?" Liz asked.  
  
"Not yet. I need to find someplace soon."  
  
"Michael you can stay at our guest room until you find a place to live. Why don't you take the rest of the day off since you're not really up to working?"  
  
"I can't afford it."  
  
"I'll consider it a day off with pay. You've earned it. I have to admit you've been a really good worker."  
  
"It would give me a chance to start looking for a place." Michael turned to leave when Maria ran after him.  
  
"Michael wait."  
  
"What is it? I really need to go."  
  
"Michael are you upset with me?"  
  
"I just don't want you going around telling everyone about my father. Look I really appreciate all you've done for me but you should just let me handle things from now on. I'm going to be busy with work and school so I really don't have time to do much else. I'm on my own."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"I need to leave. Bye Maria."  
  
***  
  
"So have you talked to Michael recently?" Liz asked. Liz and Alex were all gathered at Maria's locker during school.  
  
"No he's avoiding me again. Every time I try and talk to him he says he's busy and has to go."  
  
"He's not living at our house anymore. He found an apartment on First Ave," Liz informed her.  
  
"Maybe I'll drop by his place."  
  
"Maybe you should just let him go Maria."  
  
"I can't do that Alex."  
  
***  
  
Michael continued being a stonewall and avoiding Maria the rest of the week. It was Friday night and Michael was sitting in front of his TV watching a hockey game when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up to answer the door.  
  
"Maria I'm busy."  
  
"It looks like your just watching a hockey game," Maria said pushing herself into his apartment.  
  
"Maria it's not a good time."  
  
"It's never a good time Michael. Just give me three minutes and if you want me to leave I will."  
  
"Come on in." Michael reluctantly led Maria into his apartment.  
  
"So this is where you live?"  
  
"Yeah it's a dump but it's home."  
  
"It has potential."  
  
"No it doesn't. You have two minutes left Maria."  
  
"Can you at least turn the TV off?"  
  
"There's an important game on."  
  
"Michael if your just gonna be an ass I'll leave."  
  
Michael used the remote to turn the TV off. "Go ahead and talk."  
  
"I know you're mad at me because I told Jeff about your father but he was going to see the bruises anyway. What were you planning on doing? Lying to him."  
  
"It's worked before."  
  
"Michael it wasn't your fault what happened and you have nothing to be ashamed of. No one going to pity you."  
  
"Liz told me what her dad said about me and that you were sticking up for me. Well I don't need you to fight my battles. I can take care of myself. I have since I was a child."  
  
"Well you didn't do a good job talking care of yourself that night you came to my room."  
  
"I was alive wasn't I? It was a mistake to come."  
  
"You can be mad at me all you want to Michael but I'm not sorry for what I said to Jeff. He had no right to say those things about you. He was just being so mean and I couldn't let him think those things about you Michael. I wanted him to see you like I do. I wanted him to see how wonderful you are even if you hate me for it. I just wanted to help. I want to be with you Michael but you keep pushing me away and it hurts."  
  
Michael pulled himself closer to Maria on the couch and put his arm around her. "You're right I have been pushing you away. It's just I've been on my own for so long I don't want to depend on anyone."  
  
"Michael I won't leave. I'm here for as long as you want." Michael held Maria closer. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find somebody who cared about him and wanted him. Maria closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. After a while she finally opened her eyes and looked around the apartment.  
  
"This place isn't a dump. It just needs a little cleaning. Do you have any cleaning supplies?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
Maria got up out of Michael arms and walked toward the door. "Maria where are you going?" Michael asked upset to have Maria out of his arms.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to the store and I'll be back to fix this place up."  
  
"Maria you don't have to."  
  
"I know but I like doing things for you."  
  
***  
  
Maria arrived back at the apartment two hours later. "Sorry it took longer than I expected. Can you help me unload the stuff out of my car?"  
  
Michael carried in the items for her. He couldn't believe all the cleaning supplies she bought. Among the items were also curtains, bed sheets, shower curtains, washcloths and rubber gloves. Maria spent the rest of the day cleaning Michael's apartment while Michael watched TV. An irritated Maria walked over to Michael. "Could you at least help me hang the curtains?"  
  
"Well if it's the least I can do." Maria swatted him on the arm.  
  
"Ouch, I thought you liked doing things for me."  
  
"I do, but I'm tired and disgusted. I've never seen so much dirt in my life."  
  
Michael helped Maria hang the curtains. "Don't you think these curtains are a little to girly?" Michael asked.  
  
"Did you pay for these curtains?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then stop complaining Michael."  
  
After Maria was finished she looked at her work and then collapsed on the sofa. "My back's killing me." Michael sat down on the sofa removing her feet off the sofa.   
  
"Thanks. You know for cleaning this place up."  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me Michael. My back's killing me!"  
  
"Yeah I heard you."  
  
"Michael do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want a backrub," Maria whined.  
  
"Oh you do huh? Well take off your shirt and I'll see what I can do," Michael smirked.  
  
Michael was hit in the head by a pillow that Maria threw. "What?! I was kidding."  
  
"Well if you don't want me to take my shirt off I won't," Maria smirked.  
  
Michael eyes lit up as Maria started to remove her shirt unfortunately for him she had a tank top underneath. "Tease," Michael grinned at her. He almost stopped breathing when she removed the tank top. Maria was wearing a sheer black bra. After giving him an eyeful she got down on the floor and lay on her stomach.  
  
"I'm ready for my back rub." Michael just continued staring at her. "What are you waiting for?" Maria asked after lying there for a few minutes. "Do you want me to put my shirt back on?"  
  
"God no."  
  
"Okay then get over here."  
  
Michael sat down next to Maria and looked at her. She looked exhausted but beautiful. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
"Well if you're so hot why don't you remove your shirt?" Maria winked.  
  
After taking his shirt off Michael started to rub her back.  
  
"Ouch.  
  
"Sorry was it too hard?  
  
"Yeah. Rub a little softer."  
  
"I've never down this before. Is that better?" Michael asked rubbing softly. Maria's eyes flew open as she felt her bra being unfastened.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing Michael?"  
  
"It makes it easier to rub your back."  
  
Maria just laughed and closed her eyes again. Michael continued rubbing Maria's back for a long time. His heart started beating faster when he heard Maria moaning.  
  
"Maria you better stop that or I won't be able to control myself."  
  
"Who said I wanted you to control yourself?" Maria refastened her bra before sitting up next to Michael. They began kissing passionately. Michael groaned when Maria removed her tongue from his mouth.  
  
"Oh my god Michael I've got to get home! My mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner. She just got back in town from a convention and I promised we'd go out. I've got to go." Maria quickly pulled her shirt back on. She gave Michael a quick kiss and ran out the door. Michael decided there was only one thing to do. He had to take a very long cold shower.  
  
(A few days later)  
  
Max heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He was shocked to see Michael. "Maria's not here."  
  
"I know actually I wondered if I could talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure. Mom's out shopping so we can talk in the family room. Do you want something to drink?" Max asked pointing to his soda.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Max led Michael and they both sat down. Michael started to talk.  
  
"I don't know how to ask you this but Liz never stops talking about how great you are and everything. Anyway I was just wondering if you could tell me how to be more romantic."  
  
"What?" Max asked spitting out the coke he had been sipping.  
  
"It's just Maria's been so great you know doing stuff for me and I know she wishes I was more romantic like you but I don't know how to be. So could you like give me pointers?"  
  
"What exactly do you want to know?"  
  
"You know I don't have much money since I started living on my own and everything but I wanted to take her someplace special and give her a proper date."  
  
"You could give her a small gift when you pick her up. I usually give Liz flowers but you could pick her flowers that would still be romantic. And it's important that you open doors for her and help her sit down. Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you should learn because Maria loves to dance. You could probably take her to The Old Mill. It's not to fancy and they have a dance floor." Max stood up and went to turn the radio on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michael asked.  
  
"I was going to teach you to dance."  
  
"No offence Max but I don't think so."  
  
"Look do you want to learn or not? I'm doing this for Maria."  
  
Michael stood up and walked toward Max. "For a slow dance put one arm around Maria's waist and the other on her shoulder."  
  
"Max there's no way I'm doing this."  
  
"Come on Michael." Max said pulling him to stand next to him. "Just start stepping like this. I'll lead first."  
  
"What is going on here?!" Amy yelled upon seeing Michael and Max dancing. Michael quickly flew away from Max.   
  
"Gotta go," Michael said running out of the house as fast as he could.  
  
***  
  
"What time's Michael picking you up tonight?" Liz asked. Maria, Alex, and Liz where all in Maria's bedroom helping her get ready.  
  
"In 20 minutes so I have to hurry. Liz I can't get my hair to look right!"  
  
"What does it matter Maria it's going to get messed up anyway when he drives you on his motorcycle?" Alex asked.  
  
"Actually he borrowed dad's car tonight since it's a special evening. I think dad feels guilty about sending Michael to live with Hank," Liz explained.  
  
"Does this dress look alright on me?"  
  
"Uh Maria don't you think it's a little revealing?" Alex asked looking at her black gown that was cut extremely low.  
  
"Are you saying Michael won't like it?"  
  
"Maria he'll love it but are you sure you want to be showing that much stuff?"  
  
"They're called breasts Alex," Maria laughed.  
  
Liz continued to help Maria fix her hair while Maria applied her makeup. Fifteen minutes later Amy knocked on the door to say Michael had arrived.  
  
"Oh my god do I look alright? My hairs a mess my make-up looks awful maybe I should cancel."  
  
"Why don't you sniff some of your cedar oil and calm down? You look beautiful. Michael will be in heaven when he sees you," Alex said.  
  
"Thanks Alex." Maria slipped a shawl over her shoulders so her mom wouldn't see how low the dress dipped in the front. She finally calmed down and walked to the front room to see Michael standing there in a dress shirt and pants. Maria thought he looked hot.  
  
"These are for you," Michael said handing Maria a handful of flowers.  
  
"They're beautiful Michael thank you."  
  
"It's not much I had to pick them myself. Are you ready to go?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes." Michael then put his arm around Maria and led her to the car. He opened the door for her just like Max had told him. When Maria and Michael got into the car Maria removed her shawl giving Michael his first real glimpse of her dress.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Thanks Michael." The rest of the car ride was pretty quite. Both of them were nervous. They finally arrived at the restaurant and were seated. The waitress took both of their orders.  
  
"You're so quiet tonight Maria."  
  
"I nervous. I don't know why. It's just something new. It's the first time we've actually gone out without Max and Liz."  
  
"Do you wish they were here?"  
  
"No I like it better it just being us," Maria assured him.  
  
After dinner Michael turned to Maria. "May I have this dance Maria?"  
  
"I thought you didn't dance."  
  
"I'm making an exception for tonight."  
  
Michael led Maria to the dance floor and put his arm around her and his hand on her shoulder like Max had showed him. Maria could tell he was tense.  
  
"Just relax Michael." Maria pulled him closer to her.  
  
"Much better," Michael smiled.  
  
"Thank you Michael it's been a perfect evening," Maria said snuggling up to Michael.  
  
"You look really beautiful. And not just tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Maria responded to the complement by giving him a quick kiss. He then proceed to pull her in for a much deeper kiss.  
  
They were too busy making out on the dance floor to notice the two girls that had walked up behind them. The blonde cleared her voice breaking the couple apart.  
  
"The music stopped playing. Hello Michael," the blonde said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Hey," Michael responded looking up to see Tess and his ex-girlfriend Isabel.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

  
  
Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: Double Date  
Rating: R  
Category: Michael and Maria and other CC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the characters.  
Summary: AU. Maria and Max are brother and sister. Liz and Michael are also siblings.  
  
  
"Tess and I just came to eat dinner here and I was surprised to see you here, Michael. This isn't your kind of place," Isabel said.  
  
"I wanted tonight to be special," Michael answered.  
  
"Any night with you is special," Isabel winked. "Well I guess I'll let you get back to your friend." Isabel and Tess went to sit down at another table.  
  
Isabel turned to her new best friend Tess. "What is he doing with her? I'm ten times more beautiful than her. Did you see the way she was hanging all over him?"  
  
"Calm down Isabel. Michael's only going out with her because she's a tramp. Look at the way's she's dressed. Michael's thinking with the wrong head. He'll dump her soon."  
  
"You mean like he dumped me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant Isabel. He'll come back to you when he realizes how much better you are."  
  
Meanwhile Michael and Maria had gone back to their table after Isabel and Tess interrupted them. Maria recognized the blonde as the girl Alex liked from school. Maria was instantly jealous when she saw her. She was so beautiful and she seemed to be interested in Michael not Alex. "So who was that girl with Tess?"  
  
"That was Isabel. We used to go out."  
  
Maria felt sick. She didn't want any competition for Michael and she sensed Isabel wanted him back. "Was it serious?"  
  
"It was for her. Wait your not jealous are you?"  
  
"Of course not. It's just she's very pretty. My friend Alex has a crush on her."  
  
"Oh so your just asking on his behalf?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We went out a few times but Isabel wanted a deeper relationship."  
  
"You didn't want to get intense?"  
  
"Yeah. Look can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about Isabel. We're old news."  
  
"Glad to here that," Maria smiled.  
  
The waitress came and gave Michael the check. Michael reached for it and Maria excused herself to go freshen up. When Michael looked at the bill he panicked. He was short on cash. He didn't expect the bill to be that expensive. He didn't want to have to ask Maria for the money he would be too embarrassed. He really wanted to impress her. Tonight was supposed to be special. Michael swallowed his pride and walked over to Isabel's table.  
  
"Isabel can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," Isabel said.  
  
"I'll just go to the salad bar," Tess said excusing herself. Isabel was grinning. She was sure Michael wanted her back.  
  
Michael turned to Isabel. "Can I borrow $20 from you?"  
  
Isabel's grin faded. "Why? Wouldn't Maria give you the money?"  
  
"Come on Isabel don't make me beg. I'll pay you back. I just wanted tonight to be perfect."  
  
"Okay Michael but on one condition," Isabel grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You kiss me," Isabel answered.  
  
"Forget it Isabel."  
  
"You used to love kissing me Michael. There was a time you couldn't keep your hands off me," Isabel smiled.  
  
"I'm with Maria."  
  
"So? She doesn't have to know."  
  
Michael started to walk away from Isabel.  
  
"I was kidding Michael. Here's the money," Isabel said running after him.  
  
"I'll pay you back," Michael said. Before he could do anything Isabel quickly kissed Michael on the lips just as Maria walked back into the room.  
  
"Don't," Michael told Isabel pushing her away from him.  
  
Maria felt tears start to well up but she held them back. Michael walked back to Maria. "What was that about?" Maria asked.  
  
"She was just saying goodbye," Michael lied keeping the truth about the borrowed money from her. "I'm ready to go."  
  
Maria was quiet as Michael drove her back to her house. This time it wasn't from nervousness. She was hurt and afraid of losing Michael. "Not that I really had him," Maria thought. Michael stopped the car in front of Maria's house.  
  
"What's wrong Maria?"  
  
"Nothing," Maria answered allowing a tear to fall.  
  
"It's because of Isabel isn't it?"  
  
Maria tried to open the car door and leave but Michael wouldn't let her. He could hear her sobbing. He grabbed her and held her in his arms. "Look at me Maria," he said tilting her face up to his. Maria couldn't stop the tears from flowing.  
  
"I don't want Isabel. To be truthful I never did. Don't let what happened ruin tonight," Michael gently kissed Maria on the lips soothing her sobs. He wiped her tears away with his hands.  
  
After the kiss she looked up at him. "I must look terrible," Maria said knowing she ruined her makeup.  
  
"You look beautiful." Michael got out of the car and led Maria up to her house. Maria put the shawl back over her shoulders as they were walking. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night? We can watch a movie or something. No interruptions," Michael suggested.  
  
"That would be great." Michael pulled Maria into a goodbye kiss and hugged her tightly to him.  
  
"Goodnight Maria," He said running his hands over her face before walking back to the car.  
  
The next day at school Maria and Liz were talking before their Algebra class. "Liz what's the deal with Isabel and Michael?"  
  
"Why do you want to know about her?" Liz asked.  
  
"We ran into her last night on our date. She kissed Michael."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I know Liz so I want to know what went on between them?"  
  
"All I know is that they dated for a few weeks. Isabel kept calling him asking where he was every minute of the day. I think he only went out with her to make out. I don't think he was ever interested in her. Anyway Michael broke it off and she wouldn't leave him alone for a long time."  
  
"Sounds like the way Tess was when Max broke up with her. Do you think Michael feels the same about me? You know that he only wants me for the make-out sessions?"  
  
"Maria I know he cares about you. Look how Michael went out of his way to impress you last night at dinner. Max told me about teaching Michael how to dance."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean you didn't hear?"  
  
"No," Maria answered.  
  
"Michael went to ask Max advise on how to be romantic. Well Max decided to give Michael dance lessons and your mom walked in on them when they had their arms around each other," Liz laughed.  
  
"I can't believe mom didn't tell me about that."  
  
"Actually Max made mom and me promise not to tell another living soul."  
  
"So what are you telling me for then Liz?"  
  
"Because I want you to know that Michael cares for you so much he was willing to humiliate himself for you. It just isn't like Michael to ask for advice about a girl. He's never cared enough before."  
  
Maria just smiled.  
  
"I think you've finally broken through Michael's stonewall," Liz told her.  
  
Just then Alex walked into the class to join Maria and Liz.  
  
"Hi girls!" Alex screeched.  
  
"You look awfully happy Alex. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Well actually I just saw my mystery women. She dropped her book in the hallway. I picked it up for her and she said thanks. Can you believe it? She actually knows I exist. This is like my best day ever."  
  
Maria quickly spoke up. "Alex I found out who your mystery woman is."  
  
"Who?" Alex asked smiling.  
  
"Her name's Isabel."  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble but she's Michael's ex," Maria commented.  
  
"So? You just said she's his ex. So it's over between them."  
  
"I know but I have a feeling she wants Michael back."  
  
"Oh," Alex's smile finally disappeared.  
  
"It doesn't matter Maria. Even if she wants him back Michael wants you."  
  
"I hope your right Liz," Maria said.  
  
***  
  
"So Isabel how did your talk with Michael go last night?" Tess asked on the way to Biology.  
  
"Great. Soon Michael will be mine again," Isabel smiled.  
  
Maria arrived at Michael's house that night. Michael led Maria into his apartment. They sat down on the couch. "So what's on television?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you flick through the channels while I order a pizza?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
Michael and Maria watched The Mummy on TV. Maria was lying down on the couch with her feet propped up on Michael lap. They talked about the movie for a while then Maria changed the subject. "So why didn't you tell me about Isabel before?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important."  
  
"I told you about Rath. You should have told me about Isabel. She obviously still likes you Michael."  
  
"Don't tell me your still jealous about Isabel. I told you there's nothing between us," Michael said getting irritated with Maria.  
  
"Then why did she kiss you Michael? I'm not stupid."  
  
"Look Maria you either believe me or you don't there's nothing going on between us!" Michael yelled starting to get up off the couch.  
  
"It's just that I would like to know about any girls that have a thing for my boyfriend."  
  
"Who said I'm your boyfriend?" Michael asked his anger fading.  
  
"Well I'm not dating anyone else are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you're my boyfriend. Now sit down on the couch and watch TV with me," Maria demanded.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I said sit down!" Maria yelled.  
  
"You're bossy."  
  
"I know you have a bossy girlfriend so deal with it," Maria said giving him a quick kiss.  
  
The couple had finished eating their pizza and were cuddled up on the couch. They had just finished watching Titanic.  
  
"So what did you think of the movie, Michael? Michael? Michael?" Maria turned in his arms to find that he was asleep. "Michael. Michael!"  
  
"What!" he screamed.  
  
"Michael you fell asleep during the movie."  
  
"It was getting a little to sappy for me. Have you been crying?"  
  
"Of course not," Maria said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well it was just too sad. They loved each other so much and it just wasn't fair that he had to die."  
  
"You're such a girl," Michael laughed.  
  
"Don't make fun of me," Maria said.  
  
"I'm not. You're just cute."  
  
"I'm cute huh? I told you you were handsome and all you can say is that I'm cute?"  
  
"I believe you said I was incredibly handsome."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"You think I'm hot," Michael smirked.  
  
Maria laughed. She was still curled up in his arms facing him on the couch. Maria sat up on the couch. Michael was surprised when she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong Maria?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled. Maria reached for the bottom hem of her t-shirt and pulled it off exposing her green satin bra. She then climbed over to Michael and kissed him. As the kiss deepened he felt her unbutton his shirt. He stopped her hands.  
  
"Maria we don't have to."  
  
"I know. I want to. She touched his face and softly brushed his lips with her own. "I love you Michael."  
  
Maria had loved Michael for a while now but had been afraid to tell him for fear he would push her away again. But this time the words just came before she had time to think. She looked up into his eyes and saw sadness. She was afraid she ruined things between them. She now knew Michael didn't love her but she was willing to accept anything he would offer her. Maria knew he cared for her and that he thought she was attractive but she thought his feelings didn't go beyond that.  
  
Michael couldn't believe that Maria just said she loved him. He thought he was unlovable. Why would anyone want him? He had never felt this way about anyone before. He wanted to say the words back to her but he was scared. If he admitted that he loved her what about when she left? When she truly knows me she will leave me he thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
Maria continued touching his face with her hands. "It's alright Michael you don't have to say it. I know." Maria felt like crying. He didn't love her.  
  
Michael was relived he didn't have to say the words. She knew he loved her or so he thought. Michael leaned his head down to Maria's face and kissed her lips. He loved her so much and wanted to show her. "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"More than anything." *I want the first time to be with someone I love even if they don't love me back. I want it to be Michael.*  
  
"We should move to the bedroom," Michael stuttered.  
  
"Uh Michael do you have anything? I mean protection. I didn't come prepared."  
  
"Yeah I have some in my dresser."  
  
*Oh God, he's done this before. How many women has he had?* Maria suddenly felt self-conscious. "It's probably a good time to tell you I've never done this before," Maria whispered.  
  
"It's all right if you want to stop," Michael said praying she didn't.  
  
"No. It's just I don't want you to be disappointed," Maria said looking down at the floor.  
  
Michael's heart swelled he couldn't believe she was worried about pleasing him. "I won't be. It's you. And I've never done this before either."  
  
Maria smiled. They both walked nervously into the bedroom. Maria lay down on the bed and Michael nervously removed his shirt the rest of the way. His bruises and cuts were healed but Maria could still see the scars from Hank's attack. Michael crawled on top of Maria. "If you want me to stop at any time just tell me."  
  
****  
  
"So how do you feel?" Michael asked lying next to Maria under the sheets.  
  
"Sore, but I feel good. Thank you," Maria said.  
  
"What are you thanking me for?"  
  
"For making it special." Maria took his hands in hers. "I don't want to leave Michael but it's getting late and my mom will start to worry. I certainly don't want her sending Max over here to get another eyeful." Michael couldn't take his eyes off Maria's naked form as he watched her get out of bed and dress.  
  
"By the way Michael who do you like dancing with better me or my brother?" Maria said interrupting Michael's dirty thoughts.  
  
"What?" a shocked Michael asked.   
  
"Liz told me about your talk with Max."  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"It was sweet Michael. I can't believe you did something like that for me," Maria said moving over to the bed kissing Michael on the cheek.  
  
"I would do anything for you Maria," he said grabbing her kissing her again.  
  
Maria reluctantly broke the kiss and started to leave his apartment. "Goodnight Michael."  
  
Michael stayed in bed. He didn't want to leave it and forget a moment they shared. He could still smell her scent on the bed and he inhaled it. He closed his eyes pretending she was still there with him. It was the best night's sleep he had ever had.  
  
Maria was so happy. *Michael does want me. Maybe someday he will love me as much as I love him. But it's enough for now. We were each other's first and no one can take that away.*  
TBC...  



	6. Part 6

Double Date  
  
The next day Maria arrived early at school looking for Michael. Every since he started living on his own Michael had kept to his promise of attending school regularly. Maria was wearing a tight green Tarzan shirt with a black miniskirt. She had her hair pinned up. She wanted to look hot for Michael.  
  
Michael was standing at his locker looking for his books when he heard a bunch of guys whistling. He looked up to see Maria walking down the hallway. Some of the other guys were still whistling and Michael was getting irritated. Maria could sense he was upset.  
  
"What's wrong Michael?"  
  
"Nothing," Michael lied. He was not going to confess to her that he was afraid of all the male competition.  
  
Maria smiled up at him and put her arms around Michael. "I missed you last night Michael. I couldn't sleep without you."  
  
Michael kissed Maria softly but it soon turned more passionate. His hands were touching every inch of Maria's body and they were starting to draw a crowd. "Let's go somewhere more private," Michael said taking Maria's hand and leading her to the school's eraser room.  
  
Maria and Michael resumed their heavy make-out session. "We're going to be late for class." Maria said in between kisses.  
  
"I don't care, I want you," Michael said starting to remove her top.  
  
"I love you so much Michael," she said barely breathing.  
  
Her words broke him out of his haze. He loved Maria too and couldn't let their make-out session go any farther. He didn't want to make love to Maria in a dirty closet where they could be interrupted. Maria deserved better. He still couldn't say the words "I love you" but it didn't make it any less true.  
  
Maria started kissing Michael's throat.  
  
"We can't do this here Maria. It isn't right. I want it to always be special for you and this isn't the right place."  
  
"I guess your right Michael," she said disappointed but a little relived. This wasn't her ideal place either.  
  
"Are you working tonight?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too. We'll we better get to class," Maria said putting her shirt back on. Michael walked Maria to class.  
  
It was Michael's lunch period and he caught up with Liz. "Here," Michael said handing Liz a large wad of cash.  
  
"What's this for Michael?"  
  
"It's part of the money you gave me for taking Maria out. I'll pay you the rest back as soon as I can."  
  
"You don't have to give it back Michael. I know you need the money."  
  
"It's not right to keep it."  
  
"If your sure Michael."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***  
  
"Isabel!"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
"What is it?" Tess asked her friend.  
  
"I just heard Michael and Liz talking. Get this. Liz paid Michael to go out with Maria."  
  
"Oh my god Isabel. That's the perfect ammunition you need to break them up. I told you you would get him back soon."  
  
After school Isabel saw Michael heading for his bike. "Hey Michael!" Isabel yelled. "I just wanted to tell you I understand now about you and Maria," She yelled flinging herself into his arms then pulling away for a minute. She flung her hair back over her shoulders as she talked. "I understand now why you went out with Maria and it's alright with me. I understand that you needed the money."  
  
"What? But how did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter Michael. I knew you couldn't possibly care about her when you could have me." Isabel flung herself in Michael arms again and kissed him on the lips trying to push her tongue in his mouth.  
  
Michael quickly threw her off of him. "I love Maria!"  
  
Isabel was enraged. *How dare he turn me down. And for what? The town tramp.* "I thought you wanted me Michael."  
  
Michael quickly got on his bike and drove off leaving Isabel standing there alone.  
  
"So how did it go Isabel?" Tess asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Not so good. If I can't have Michael she sure as hell won't either."  
  
Isabel and Tess walked back into school to gather up their books before heading home. On the way to their locker they ran into Maria.  
  
"Hi," Tess smiled at Maria.  
  
"Hi," Maria said back trying to walk off.  
  
"Hey Maria, how are things going between you and Michael?" Tess teased.  
  
"Great," Maria said afraid of where this conversation was heading.  
  
"That's nice to know. I give you a lot of credit for forgiving Michael and Liz," Isabel said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well it's just if I knew my best friend had paid a guy to go out with me I would be totally humiliated."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Can you believe it Tess she didn't know? Well Maria it turns out Liz has been paying Michael to date you all along," Isabel laughed.  
  
Maria stood their stunned. She didn't know what to do. She started running out of the school as fast as she could. She could still hear Isabel and Tess laughing at her. She ran to her car and drove away in her Jetta getting away from everything as fast as she could.  
  
(Later at the Crashdown) "Michael do you know where Maria is she was supposed to start her shift a half an hour ago?" Liz asked.  
  
"No. The last time I saw her was at school."  
  
"I'm getting worried Maria is never late for work. I guess I'll try her at home."  
  
Liz called Maria's house and Max had gone out looking for her. After their shift Michael and Liz continued the search. Several hours had passed and Michael decided to go to his apartment to see if she had left a message on his answering machine. He was stunned to find her waiting inside his apartment on his couch.  
  
"Maria! We were worried about you. Where have you been?" Michael asked running up to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"I was in the desert, thinking," Maria said pushing Michael away. He then noticed her tear stained face.  
  
"So how much was I worth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Michael. How much did Liz have to pay you to go out with me?"  
  
"Did Isabel tell you about this? Let me explain Maria."  
  
"Then explain to me how much did she pay you?"  
  
"Maria it was only for two dates. I paid her back," Michael tried to explain.  
  
"Answer the damn question Michael or I'm leaving!" Maria stood up starting to leave the apartment.  
  
"$225!" Michael yelled at her. "But I gave her the money back because it wasn't right to keep it."  
  
"$225! You needed that much money to go out with me. How pathetic am I? I threw myself at you. You and Isabel must have had a good laugh."  
  
"Look I don't like Isabel."  
  
"I have to go," Maria said crying. She started to leave again and she turned around and looked at Michael one last time. "Did Liz pay you to sleep with me too or was that just an added bonus?" After a long pause Maria added, "You know what? I really don't want to hear anything from you again. I can't believe anything you say."  
  
"Maria, I love you."  
  
"You could never say it before. What's different? Are you afraid of losing the money Liz would have paid you to go out with me again? Find somebody else to play with Michael," she turned and left him.  
  
"Maria wait!" Michael ran after her but she slammed her car door shut before he could reach her. She drove off leaving him.  
  
Michael walked back into his apartment slamming the door shut. He then proceeded to trash his apartment. He then came upon her picture he kept on the table. He fell on the floor clinging to it crying. He had just lost the only good thing he ever had in his life.  
  
Maria drove home in her car. She climbed through her window not wanting to see her mom or Max. When she hopped in her window she was shocked to see Alex sitting by her bed.  
  
"Maria, where have you been? What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her. Maria flung herself in Alex's arms sobbing. "It's all right Maria. What happened?" Alex asked holding her tight.  
  
"I found out the only reason Michael went out with me was because Liz paid him too. Isabel and Tess told me. They were laughing about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I confronted him and he admitted it. Oh god Alex, I lost my virginity to him. I love him so much. I thought he cared about me but he doesn't. He still wants Isabel. What's wrong with me Alex?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you Maria. It will be all right. I promise." Alex held Maria until her sobs quieted down. He then laid her down in her bed. "Go to sleep Maria," He said pulling her hair back from her face. He rubbed her head until he was sure she was asleep.  
  
******  
  
Michael was shocked to here a knock at the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 12:00. *Who would be coming over this late at night? Maria?*  
  
Michael picked himself off the floor and ran to the door. Maria!" He opened the door and was shocked to see Alex there.  
  
"What are you doing here Alex?"  
  
Alex pushed his way into Michael's apartment. "Maria has been my friend since I was three and let me tell you in all these years I've known her I have never seen her this upset. How could you use her Michael? Maria is the kindest, sweetest, most caring person I know and she deserves to be treated with respect. If you were in love with Isabel you should have never stated seeing Maria."  
  
"Look Alex, nothings going on between me and Isabel," just as Michael got the words out of his mouth a scantily clad Isabel walked through Michael's open door. She was wearing a pair of tight jean shorts and a black bra with a see through top. Alex took one look at Isabel and slammed his fist into Michael's face. Even though Alex was smaller and less muscular than Michael he still managed to knock Michael off of his feet.  
  
"Oh my god!" Isabel yelled running over to Michael.  
  
Alex's hand started throbbing. He walked out of the apartment without saying another word to the couple. He couldn't believe his dream girl would be the one that ruined things between Michael and Maria.  
  
"Who was that Michael and why did he hit you?" Isabel asked.  
  
"That was Alex, Maria's friend," Michael said rubbing his jaw. He got himself off the floor. "Why the hell did you tell Maria about the money and how did you find out?"  
  
"That's why I came over here Michael I know it's late. I overheard you and Liz. I thought Maria knew about it. I'm so sorry if I messed things up with you and Maria."  
  
Michael was furious at Isabel. *No Michael you have no one to blame but yourself. You shouldn't have taken the money from Liz,* he thought.  
  
"Did Alex do this to your apartment? You should call the police."  
  
"No, Alex was sticking up for his friend. I did this to the apartment."  
  
"Let me help you clean this up and you need ice on your face. I'll get it," Isabel said running to get some from the refrigerator.  
  
"Isabel you need to leave," he said taking the ice from her.  
  
"All right I'll go but I want you to know I'm really sorry," she said leaving.  
  
Michael locked his apartment door and collapsed on the couch.  
  
***  
  
"Liz did what?" Max yelled at Maria. Max had gone to check on Maria when she hadn't awakened for school. He found her in the same clothes from the previous night and she was crying.  
  
"She paid Michael to go out with me. Did you know about this Max?"  
  
"Of course not Maria I would have told you. Are you sure Isabel didn't just make it up? That doesn't sound like Liz."  
  
"Michael admitted it. I didn't think Liz could do something like that either. I thought she was a friend."  
  
Max sat down on the bed next to Maria and put his arm around her. "Look I'm not saying what Liz did was right but you should talk to her and hear her side of the story. I really like Liz and I don't think she would purposely hurt you."  
  
"Oh I intend to talk to her," Maria said grabbing fresh clothes from her closet.  
  
***  
  
Maria was at her locker getting ready for school to start when Isabel greeted her.  
  
"Maria I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I had no right to talk to you that way. I thought you already knew but either way it was wrong of me to bring it up," Isabel said.  
  
"Cut the crap Isabel. Michael might buy your act but I'm not interested. Michael's all yours," Maria said walking away.  
  
"Did I hear correctly?" Tess said walking up behind Isabel.  
  
"Michael and Maria are history but Michael's mad at me for telling Maria the truth."  
  
"Don't worry Isabel he'll be your again in no time."  
  
"I hope your right Tess. What about Max don't you want him back too."  
  
"I've tried talking to him but he's so gooey eyed around Liz. It's like she's mind controlling him or something. She's got him wrapped around her little finger."  
  
"Won't he be upset when he hears that his dear sweet Liz paid Michael to go out with his sister?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I'm sure Liz will worm her way back into his good graces. Max is so far gone."  
  
***  
  
"Hi Maria," Liz shouted trying to catch up with Maria at school. "Do you want to go shopping with me after school. I need you to help me pick out a dress for my date with Max on Saturday," Liz said practically glowing.  
  
"Don't pretend we're friends Liz."  
  
"What are you talking about Maria?"  
  
"I know the truth. I know you've been paying Michael to go out with me."  
  
Liz was suddenly scared of losing her best friend. "Maria I'm so sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it. Please let me explain," she said running after Maria who tried to walk away.  
  
Maria dragged Liz into an empty classroom. "Okay explain to me how someone who pretends to be my friend could stab me in the back."  
  
"Maria it wasn't like that. It's just when I asked Michael to go on the double date with you he didn't want to."  
  
"Obviously," Maria interrupted rolling her eyes.  
  
"Maria he didn't know you then. I knew once he got to meet you he would like you but it was the only way that I could get him to go on the date."  
  
"So once he met me he liked me so much you had to keep on paying him to see me?"  
  
"I only paid him for two dates. I knew he wanted to go out with you again he just wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone. Maria I didn't mean to hurt you. Michael is paying me back. He cares for you to much to let that be a factor in your relationship."  
  
"You shouldn't have done it Liz."  
  
"I know I was wrong Maria. I just really wanted to go out with Max and I didn't think about you and how much it would hurt you. I'm sorry Maria please forgive me. You're like the only best friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose you. I love you," Liz cried.  
  
"I love you too chica that's why it hurt so bad. I can forgive you but I can't forgive Michael."  
  
"Look Maria I only paid Michael to go out with you twice. All the other times you went out were because he wanted to. Maria you may not believe it know but I really think he loves you. Just think about forgiving him to. Please."  
  
Maria couldn't help but think. Liz did have a point. If Liz stopped paying him there wasn't any other reason for him to go out with her unless he wanted to. *Oh god what if I was wrong about Michael?* "I need to go find Michael now," Maria said feeling hope for the first time since last night.  
  
Maria rushed through the hallways so fast that she didn't notice when she ran into a body. She leaned reached down to pick up her books. "I'm sorry Maria let me help you."  
  
Maria looked up to see Kyle. He was the school jock and Liz's ex-boyfriend. "It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Here you go Maria. Are you all right?" he said after handing Maria her books. Kyle smiled at Maria.  
  
"Yes, well I better get going to class," she said about to walk off.  
  
"Uhh Maria I've been meaning to ask you, uh would you like to go out with me after the game Friday," he asked nervously.  
  
"Kyle that's really nice but I'm kind of seeing someone right now."  
  
"Who are you seeing?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"Why?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"I hate to be the one to tell you this but I saw Michael and Isabel kissing yesterday after school. It looked pretty intense."  
  
"What?!" Maria yelled.  
  
"It was after school Maria. I saw Michael and Isabel talking yesterday by his bike. Isabel hugged him and then I saw them kissing. I didn't stay around to watch the rest of the make out session. I thought it was odd too since I thought he liked you."  
  
"I've got to go. I'll see you later Kyle."  
  
Maria continued walking down the hall. She saw Michael by his locker and she tried to walk by him.  
  
"Maria!" Michael finally caught up with her. "Look Maria I'm really sorry you found out about the money. It was a mistake to take the money. Can you ever get over it?"  
  
"Kyle just told me about the kiss," Maria said pissed off. "And what happened to your face?" Maria asked noticing his bruise.  
  
"Your friend Alex did it."  
  
"Remind me to thank him."  
  
"Cute. What did you mean kiss? Oh Isabel."  
  
"Yes Isabel."  
  
"It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake," Michael said thinking she also knew he pushed Isabel away.  
  
"A mistake! That's all you can say Michael! I can't believe I ever saw anything in you!" she said storming off.  
  
"Is everything alright Michael?" Isabel said after seeing the argument between Michael and Maria.  
  
"No. Maria found out about the kiss."  
  
"Then why is she mad? You pushed me away," Isabel asked confused.  
  
"I don't understand anything that goes on in Maria's head. She confuses me."  
  
"If it will help I will talk to her and explain it was all my fault," Isabel suggested.  
  
"No. It wouldn't do any good," Michael said walking away.  
  
***  
  
Maria didn't look forward to going to work after school because that would mean seeing Michael again. Liz and Maria were up front making drinks for the customers.  
  
"So did you get a chance to work things out with Michael?" Liz asked.  
  
"We're over for good."  
  
"Maria you know you love him. Why don't you give him another chance?"  
  
"I can't Liz. I just found out he kissed Isabel. He swore nothing was going on between them but he lied."  
  
"Why would he be kissing Isabel? That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Michael doesn't make any sense. I'm through trying to figure him out. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm Teflon."  
  
"I'll talk to Michael and see what's going on Maria."  
  
"No Liz I don't want you getting involved."  
  
"But Maria."  
  
"No Liz stay out of it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have to see his face around here everyday," Maria whined.  
  
"Look why don't you go deliver this sandwich over at the UFO center. It will give you a chance to get out of here for awhile," Liz suggested.  
  
"O.K." Maria grabbed the order and made her way across the street to the UFO center. Max worked there part time after college but today was one of his days off. Maria made her way into the building and went upstairs to where the office rooms were.  
  
Maria knocked on one of the office doors. "Excuse me but do you know who ordered the pepper jack sandwich from the Crashdown?" She said making her way through the partially opened door. Maria could tell someone there was someone in the office chair working on the computer.  
  
"That would be me," the man said turning around in his chair. He was shocked to see the woman before him. He thought she was quite attractive.  
  
Maria handed the man the order. "That will be $5.25."  
  
"Here you go and keep the change," he said handing her a $100 bill."  
  
Maria was outraged. "Maria DeLuca is not for sale. You and Michael Guerin can both go to hell!" Maria shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry that was stupid of me. Of course I know you're not for sale. It was my stupid way of flirting. It's just your really beautiful and I didn't know how to get your attention. I'm sorry I was out of line."  
  
All of a sudden Maria burst into tears. Brody put down his sandwich and rushed over to her. "Maria are you alright? I'm a jerk."  
  
"It's not you. It's my stupid boyfriend I mean ex. He's in love with someone else. Look I shouldn't be talking to you about this your not interested."  
  
"It's alright Maria. I'm sorry about your ex-boyfriend but I have to say he must really be blind. You're a beautiful woman and anyone would be lucky to have you," Brody said smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you. Your right Michael was lucky to have me, it's his loss," she said trying to convince herself even though it was hopeless. "I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"Brody. I actually just bought this place from Milton."  
  
"Then you must be Max's new boss. Max DeLuca is my brother."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you," Brody said.  
  
"I better be going," Maria said.  
  
"Wait here's the money," Brody said handing Maria the exact change. "Look this might be incredibly bad timing but do you think sometime we could go out sometime?" Brody asked.  
  
"You mean on a date?"  
  
"If you don't want it to be we could go just as friends. Two friends going out to see a movie or something."  
  
"That would be nice Brody," Maria smiled. Maria thought Brody was somewhat strange looking but she could instantly tell there was something special about him.  
  
"How about tomorrow night at 9:00?" Brody asked.  
  
"Sure. Pick me up at the Crashdown after work.  
  



	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
(The next day at the Crashdown)  
  
Michael would never admit it to anyone but his heart was breaking he wanted to be with Maria but he didn't know what to do to get her back. He thought about groveling but that wasn't like him. This was the first time he ever loved someone and he didn't know how to act. He went on working his shift stealing glances at Maria every chance he got. She completely ignored him except for when she shoved her customer's orders in front of him.  
  
***  
  
"Maria are you crazy? Why did you agree to go out with this man? You don't even know him that well and besides that you love Michael," Liz said.  
  
"I'm over Michael. He loves Isabel. And Brody and I are just friends. He's Max's boss and Max said he's really nice. He has a lot of money and owns the UFO center," Maria answered.  
  
"Michael does not love Isabel."  
  
"I don't want to talk about him. Anyway I need to get ready for my date. Brody will be here soon."  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Michael will see you with Brody."  
  
"I don't care about him anymore," she lied.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"I'm going to get dressed." Maria went to the back and pulled a little red dress and a curling iron, brush, and her makeup out of her locker. She went into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready. When she was done she walked into the front of the restaurant to find Liz.  
  
"Well how do I look?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh my god," Liz said spinning around taking a look at her friend. "You look great."  
  
"Does my hair look alright?"  
  
"Yes I love how you curled it. You look beautiful and Michael over there is practically drooling." Liz tilted her head over to the kitchen where Michael was gaping at Maria.  
  
"I don't care." Maria tried to act unaffected by Michael but she was ecstatic that she was getting a reaction out of him.  
  
Just then the Crashdown doors opened and Brody walked in. His eyes lit up when he saw Maria. He walked over to her and handed her roses. "These are for you. You look really beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Brody. This is Liz my best friend," Maria said introducing her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Liz."  
  
"Shall we go Maria?"  
  
"Sure, Liz could you put these in some water for me?" Maria asked handing Liz the roses.  
  
"Yes." Liz took the roses from Maria and took them to the back to find a vase of water. Meanwhile Brody and Maria walked out arm and arm.  
  
Michael witnessed the whole event through the kitchen window. "Who was that guy with Maria?" Michael asked Liz.  
  
"That's Brody. He owns the UFO center where Max works."  
  
Michael was jealous and furious. "It didn't take her long to move on. I obviously meant nothing to her."  
  
"Maria and Brody are just friends Michael."  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me."  
  
***  
  
Brody took Maria to a restaurant in Marathon and they were seated.  
  
"So tell me what made you decide to buy the UFO center in Roswell when you could afford to live anywhere you want?" Maria asked trying to learn more about Brody.  
  
"Actually I'm interested in the whole UFO phenomenon. I decided that they best way to learn if aliens exist was to come to Roswell New Mexico."  
  
"So do you believe it's possible aliens live here on earth?" Maria asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it's a strong possibility. What about you Maria?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean I've lived in Roswell my whole life and I've never witnessed any sign of aliens."  
  
"So what do you like to do in your spare time Brody?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Actually I have a daughter. She lives with her mother but I like to be with her every chance I get. She has cancer but she's in remission now."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. How old is she?"  
  
"She's eight. She's in the third grade now."  
  
"Tell me about you Maria," he said changing the subject.  
  
"There's not much to know. I live with my mom and brother and I'm a senior in High School. I've worked at the Crashdown for a few years now. Look I'm really sorry about snapping at you the other day. It's not your fault my ex-boyfriend is a jerk."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I just don't understand it I thought I meant something to him but the whole time we were together he was seeing someone else."  
  
"And you're still in love with him?" Brody asked disappointed that she obviously wasn't over her ex.  
  
"I would never admit it to anyone else but yes. I don't know why I just can't get over him. We weren't together very long."  
  
"Maria you can't help how your heart feels. So does he go to the same school you do?"  
  
"Yes and he works at the Crashdown too so I have to be around him all the time."  
  
"Is Michael the cook at the Crashdown?" Brody asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Maria asked.  
  
"Because when I came to pick you up I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off of us."  
  
Maria found hope in that statement but then it faded. "He's probably just upset he saw me with another guy. It's probably just an ego thing. He wants me to pine away for him. And I guess that's exactly what I'm doing. Am I pathetic or what?"  
  
"No your not."  
Brody and Maria spent the next hour talking. When he took her home he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Brody it was a really nice evening."  
  
"Anytime," Brody smiled walking to his car.  
  
***  
  
(The next morning at school)  
  
"Hey Maria how did your date go with Brody last night?" Liz asked.  
  
"We got a long great I really like him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But we're just friends."  
  
"You still love Michael."  
  
"Liz will you just concentrate on your love life. I told you I'm over Michael.  
  
"Fine did you do your History assignment Maria?" Maria and Liz continued talking. Maria managed the day without running into Michael.  
  
***  
  
(Later that evening Brody walked into the Crashdown looking for Maria. Liz went to get her in the back room)  
  
"Maria, Brody's here for you. What's he doing here I thought you said you weren't dating him and you were just friends?"  
  
"We are. We're just going to a movie. It's no big deal."  
  
Maria walked up front to see Brody. Meanwhile Isabel had entered the Crashdown and stepped into the kitchen to see Michael. Michael was to busy watching Maria and Brody to notice Isabel behind him.  
  
"Michael," Isabel said walking up behind him. He ignored her. "Michael."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
After a long pause Isabel continued, "Michael I was just thinking."  
  
"What?" Michael asked quite irritated that Isabel had disturbed him from seeing what was going on between Maria and Brody.  
  
"I've got two tickets to the Metalica concert on Sunday would you like to go with me?" She asked putting her arm on Michael's shoulder. Just that instant Maria looked over and saw Isabel and Michael together. She felt a sudden pang of jealousy and wanted to throw up.  
  
"I don't think that a good idea Isabel," Michael said.  
  
Isabel was outraged that Michael was still turning her down even though Maria had apparently found someone new. "Look Michael, she's with Brody now. Brody's a millionaire he can buy her anything she wants. What can you give her Michael? You live in an apartment that you can barely afford, you have no family, and you have a bike that's probably going to break down at anytime not to mention your poor grades at school Michael. What exactly did you see in your future Michael? Marriage? You have nothing to give her. Let her be happy with Brody. If you really cared for her you would let her go Michael."  
  
Michael felt like he had been punched in the stomach. *Isabel's right. I could never make her happy and Brody can. I don't have anything to give her.* He decided then that no matter how much his heart was breaking he loved Maria enough to let her go.  
  
Michael watched as Maria and Brody walked out of the Crashdown together.  
  
***  
  
"So what's bothering you Maria," Brody asked as he drove her back to her house after the movie.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Maria you've barely spoken a word to me all night. That's not like you. You can tell me what's wrong," Brody smiled at her.  
  
"It's Michael and Isabel."  
  
"I kind of figured it was. I saw they way you were looking at them before we left the Crashdown. If it would make things easier you could work at the UFO center so you wouldn't have to be around him as much."  
  
"Thanks but no. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of running me off. Besides I love working with Liz even if waitressing isn't exactly my dream job."  
  
"If you sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
When they arrived at Maria's house Brody walked her to the front door. They were shocked when Max opened the front door. "Hi Brody," Max said confused as to why he was here. "Is everything okay at the UFO center?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes it's fine. I was just dropping Maria off."  
  
"Oh," he said still confused.  
  
"Thanks for the movie Brody. I'm sorry I wasn't very good company."  
  
"I like being around you Maria."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Brody left and Max opened the door for Maria to come in. "Maria what's going on between you and Brody? I didn't even know you two knew each other."  
  
"He ordered a sandwich at the Crashdown and I delivered it. As to what's going on it's none of your business."  
  
"Liz told me that you and Michael broke up but she told me to talk to you when I asked her why. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Max."  
  
"Maria I want to know. I thought you and Michael were serious. I got the impression that he really loves you."  
  
"Brody and I are just friends and Michael doesn't love me."  
  
"How do you know did he tell you that?" Max asked.  
  
"He didn't have to. He's been seeing Isabel."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Max I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to talk about Michael ever again," Maria said rushing to her room.  
  
The next day Michael was surprised to see who was at his door.  
  
"What are you doing here Max?"  
  
"I came to talk to you about Maria."  
  
"We're over there's nothing to talk about."  
  
Max pushed his way into his apartment. "I told you not to hurt my sister."  
  
"She broke up with me."  
  
"Maria told me you've been seeing Isabel. Is that true?"  
  
Michael thought for a minute. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to everyone that he did not want Isabel. He didn't understand why everyone thought that he did. But Michael thought about what Isabel had said. He realized that if he was going to let Maria go the best way would be for her to hate him. "Yes."  
  
Max took a swing at Michael and his fist made contact with Michael's face. "Don't ever go near my sister again. You've hurt her enough." After the warning Max walked out of the apartment.  
  
(At school the next day)  
  
Michael walked over to Isabel who was talking to Tess. "Isabel can I speak to you for a minute."  
  
"Yes, What happened to your face?" Isabel asked noticing his bruised face. Tess left them and went to her locker.  
  
"I fell off my bike, anyway I was wondering if you still wanted to go to that Metallica concert."  
  
"Oh my gosh Michael. I'd love to," Isabelle smiled.  
  
"Okay. Meet me at the Crashdown at 7:00 on Saturday."  
  
"Great," Isabel said.  
  
Michael then turned and left going to his next class. Tess rejoined Isabel.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tess asked.  
  
"Michael just asked me out!" She practically screamed with joy. "Oh my god what am I going to wear?"  
  
***  
  
It was the night of the concert and Michael was still working. Maria and Liz were fixing drinks for their customers when they saw Isabel walk in in a white button down shirt and jeans. Isabel's shirt was left unbuttoned and tied at the bottom showing off a large amount of her cleavage.  
  
"Do you want me to get her order?" Liz asked Maria.  
  
"No that's alright. I'll see what she wants." Maria walked over to Isabel reluctantly. She tried to hide how insecure she felt around Isabel. After all she was beautiful. She was every man's fantasy. She had long blond hair, big chest, tan skin and long legs. There was no way she could compete. "So what can I get for you Isabel?" Maria asked getting out her pad of paper.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Michael. I'll just go find him in the back," she said pushing her way past Maria.  
  
"What was that all about?" Liz asked coming up behind Maria.  
  
"She's picking Michael up for their date."  
  
"I'm sorry Maria."  
  
"It's not like I didn't know they were going out. It's no big deal," Maria lied trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
She was glad to see Alex walk in the diner. He always knew how to cheer her up.  
***  
  
Isabel found Michael in the kitchen leaning over the stove. "Hi Michael," she grinned taking a good look at his butt.  
  
"Hey. I'll be ready in a minute Isabel. Why don't you wait for me up front? You can have a soda on the house while you wait."  
  
"Ok but please don't keep me waiting Michael," Isabel said getting aggravated that Michael hadn't turned around from the stove to look at her.  
  
Isabel went up front and grabbed a table. Liz immediately walked over to her. "So Isabel did Michael cancel your date?"  
  
"Ha! That's really funny Liz. I'm just waiting for him to get finished with his shift. Now be a dear and get me a glass of water. It's good for my pores."  
  
"Sure no problem," Liz said rolling her eyeballs.  
  
Liz walked back to the drink counter where Maria and Alex were. "So what did the princess want?" Maria asked Liz.  
  
"Just water," Liz answered. "Do you want me to pour it on her?" Liz asked.  
  
"Of course not. Let me do it," Maria laughed.  
  
"Maria," Alex whined.  
  
"What? I don't understand why every guy just falls at her feet. I mean so what if she is beautiful, blonde, and had big boobs. Ok so I know why men adore her but why you Alex I thought you were different."  
  
"I can't help it if I think she's was beautiful. It doesn't mean I don't think you are too Maria. You know I'll always love you."  
  
"Thanks Alex," Maria's smiled, it faded as soon as she saw Michael come out from the back. He glanced at Maria then went right past her to Isabel.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked Isabel.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Isabel said putting an arm around Michael's waist.  
  
Maria, Alex, and Liz watched them walk out the door.  
  
"What a slut," Maria said. Liz laughed and Alex gave Maria a dirty look.  
  
"What? I'm sure you noticed her shirt. I was sure at any moment she would pop out of her shirt," Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"I think that's what Alex was hoping for," Liz laughed.  
  
Maria continued to laugh and joke with her friends even though all she wanted to do was go home and take a long hot shower to wash away the pain. No matter what she did she couldn't get the thought of Michael and Isabel out of her head. She was haunted by images of them kissing and laughing at her. "Why did I think someone like Michael would ever love me when even my own father didn't?" she thought.  
  
***  
  
Michael saw the look on Maria's face when she saw him with Isabel. All he wanted to do was run in her arms and tell her he loved her but he couldn't let himself do that. He kept reminding himself it what is best for Maria no matter how much it hurts him. Maria deserves more than I can give her. Michael looked over at Isabel. It didn't take a scientist to see she was doing everything in her power to get him back. Michael looked at Isabel and didn't understand why she would think anyone would pick her over Maria. Sure Isabel was attractive nobody could deny that. But Isabel cared more about herself than anyone else. She came from a family that loved her and would do anything for her. She could never understand the life Michael lived. He didn't even know why Isabel was interested in him. Michael knew Isabel used every opportunity to rub it in Maria's face that they were going out and that Michael didn't care for her. Which is precisely the reason he set up this "date". Michael wanted to make sure Maria got over him. Michael didn't know why Maria loved him and he wanted her to move on for her own sake. He didn't want to drag her down. In a way he felt bad for using Isabel like this but Isabel didn't seem to mind. Also Michael really wanted to see Metallica.  
  
Michael and Isabel had a great time at the concert. Michael because Metallica was his favorite band and Isabel because she was with Michael. She only bought the tickets because she knew Michael liked the band. As Michael drove Isabel home he could feel her wrap her body around Michael more tightly than she needed to on his bike. He wanted to loosen her grip on him but he couldn't take his hands off the handle.  
  
"It was a perfect night, Michael," Isabel said getting off the motorcycle.  
  
"Yah I really enjoyed Metallica."  
  
"I wasn't taking about the band. I meant you," Isabel said trying to kiss Michael. Michael stepped back.  
  
"Isabel we're just friends," Michael explained.  
  
"So are you just using me to make Maria jealous?" Isabel asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Look Maria deserves better than me. You and me are friends okay?" Michael said scratching his forehead.  
  
"It's alright Michael. Use me all you want," Isabel smiled as she walked back to her house. "Michael didn't want her now but nobody could resist her for long," she thought.  
  
"So I wonder how Michael and Isabel's date went last night," Liz said as her and Maria were cleaning up some of the tables at the Crashdown.  
  
"Liz will you please shut up about them. I don't care what Michael does. It's his life."  
  
"Maria you can deny it all you want but I know you still love Michael."  
  
"Liz it doesn't matter what I want he's with Isabel and I'm moving on."  
  
Just then the door opened and Isabel arrived. "She's following Michael around like a sick puppy. Why does she always have to come here?" Maria asked disgusted.  
  
Isabel made her way to the back room to see Michael. "Hi Michael. I had a great time last night. I've been thinking about what we talked about last night and if you want Maria to move on you've got to do something."  
  
"I have been Isabel. She's over me."  
  
"Michael all you have to do is look at her to tell she still loves you. She still has hope that you two will be together. If you want Maria to let you go you have to prove to her that you don't want her."  
  
"And how do I do that?" Michael asked.  
  
Isabel looked at of the corner of her eye and made sure Maria was looking. Maria had walked up by the kitchen to get an order for one of her customers. When Maria was in ear shot Isabel pulled Michael close. "Last night was perfect Michael. It's a good thing my parents didn't catch you in my bed," Isabel said pulling Michael in for a kiss. Michael was furious at what Isabel had done but since Maria was looking he didn't want her to know it was all a charade. He allowed the kiss to continue for a short second. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Maria's eyes. He had killed everything that was between them.  
  
Maria couldn't believe it. Her heart was broken. He had slept with Isabel and she would never be all right. Maria still harbored hope that he would come back to her but she knew she could never get the imagine of Michael and Isabel in bed out of her head.  
  
Maria had to get out of there. "I'm taking the trash out Liz," she said somehow managing to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"Maria." Michael let go of Isabel and started to take off after her.  
  
Isabel stopped him. "This is what you wanted Michael," Isabel reminded him.  
  
Liz walked after Maria. "Maria."  
  
"Liz just give me a moment ok? I'll be fine," Maria said forcing a smile.  
  
Maria walked out to the back by the dumpster. She fell to her knees and started crying. She was sobbing so hard she didn't notice that someone had walked up beside her.  
  
"Yo, Ria, What's up?" Rath asked aware of her tears.  
  
"GO away Rath," Maria said picking herself off the ground.  
  
"I'm not leaving, now what's wrong hot stuff ain't Michael keeping you happy?"  
  
"Shut up Rath!"  
  
"I hit a nerve. I knew he couldn't satisfy you horny girl. Tell Rathy what the bastard did."  
  
"Your all the same you know? He's just like you Rath. He couldn't keep his pants on."  
  
"Let me guess it's that girl I've seen him in the Crashdown with. What's the bitches name?"  
  
"Isabel and how did you know about her?" Maria asked.  
  
"I've been watching you. I knew you'd be needed some Rath lovin' soon. Anyway that Isabel bitch is some hot shit, but you got more going on Ria."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's true, what you thought Rath master liked you just for your personality? Hell no. You're a fine piece of ass. You need to show more skin like you used to. It's a crime to hide your tities under that much clothing."  
  
"Rath!"  
  
"Look Ria you want me and I want you. Now that the loser Michael's out of the way I can give you what you want."  
  
Maria wanted Rath to get lost but she had an idea. If Michael was going to give her a show she was going to return the favor.  
  
"Look Rath I get off in a few minutes. Wait for me inside."  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist me," Rath smiled showing off his tongue piercing.  
  
Maria and Rath walked back into the Crashdown. Liz saw Rath and ran over to Maria. "Is everything alright Maria? Is he bothering you?"  
  
"It's fine Liz. I'm going to go get cleaned up in the restroom I'll be back. Rath you can wait for me in a booth."  
  
Maria left and Rath sat down at a table. Michael saw Rath and started to rush over there but Liz stopped him. "Maria wanted him here Michael."  
  
"What? No way."  
  
Before Michael could push past Liz Michael saw Maria walk over to Rath's table. Rath pulled Maria onto his lap and proceeded to lick her cheek slowly running his piercing over her face. Aware that Michael was watching she giggled and grabbed his tongue with hers and kissed him.  
  
Michael was furious. He ran over to the table and lifted Maria off of Rath. "Yo gee get your own piece of ass she's mine," Rath said winking at Maria.  
  
"What the hell is going on Maria?" Michael screamed at her.  
  
Maria was furious. Why was it all right for him to get some action but not her? "Michael it's none of your business. Go back to Isabel."  
  
Michael turned around and looked at Isabel. He had forgotten about her. Isabel was upset over Michael's display of jealousy but she tried to hide it.  
  
"Let's go Rath," Maria said pulling him out of the booth and leaving with him.  
  
"What have I done?" Michael thought. He pushed her away so she would find someone better than him. Not so she would go back to Rath. He started to go after Maria but Isabel stopped him. "Michael stop it!" Isabel yelled. "Let her go. It's over between you two. You can't tell her what to do."  
  
Meanwhile after Maria got outside and she was sure Michael or the others couldn't see she peeled Rath's hands off her. "What's up?" Rath asked.  
  
"Go away Rath!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was a show for Michael. Did you actually think I'd take you back?"  
  
"Look bitch no body leaves Rath."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Rath tried to grab her arm but Maria hit him in the groin causing him to fall over in pain. "I'm not the weak little girl you knew Rath. Don't mess with me," Maria said walking to her car.  
  
***  
  
"Maria what's going on between you and Rath?" Liz asked during their lunch period the next day at school. Alex was sitting at their table with them.  
  
"Rath? How come I didn't hear about this? Maria I don't want you going anywhere near him," Alex said in his protective mode.  
  
"Calm down Rath and me are through. Michael just pissed me off and I was using Rath to make Michael jealous."  
  
"Well it worked Maria," Liz said.  
  
"Maria it's dangerous for you to be around Rath. You should be careful," Alex said.  
  
"It's alright I can take care of myself. I actually kicked Rath in his family jewels. He won't bother me again."  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Liz laughed.  
  
"Anyway I'm through playing games. Michael's with Isabel and I'm moving on."  
  
"I've heard that before."  
  
"Shut up Alex. I mean it this time," Maria said.  
  
The bell ending their lunch period rang and the gang got up to go to their next class. As they started walking down the hallway they saw a teacher hanging up a sign-advertising prom. Maria glanced at the poster. "Great just what I need. Another reminder that my love life is nonexistent."  
  
"Do you think Max would take me? Since he's in college do you think he would mind?" Liz asked oblivious to Maria's words.  
  
"Don't you know by now Max would do anything for you. Of course he'll go," Maria commented.  
  
"That just leaves me and you. Do you want to chill with me?" Alex asked Maria trying to sound cool.  
  
"As good as that sounds I'll have to pass."  
  
"I promise not to wear the blue tux and I'll borrow dad's car."  
  
"That does sweeten the pot but no thanks."  
  
***   
  
Meanwhile Isabel spotted one of the posters too and she sat down to Michael in their English class. "So Michael did you hear about prom?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's next month silly. Anyway I don't have a date," Isabel stated trying to get Michael to ask her.  
  
"Look Isabel proms not my thing."  
  
"Please Michael. I really want to go and nobody's asked me. I'm a senior and it will be my last chance."  
  
"Isabel you've only know about it for a day. I'm sure someone will ask you."  
  
"Michael I don't want to go with just anyone. I want to go with a friend please Michael."  
  
"Whatever," Michael said making Isabel very happy.  
  
***  
  
A few days later Maria delivered another sandwich to Brody. "So who's taking you to Prom?" Brody asked later in their conversation.  
  
"How did you hear about that?" Maria asked.  
  
"A lot of teenagers come to the UFO center. I overheard them talking."  
  
"I'm not going," Maria said.  
  
"Look it's your senior prom you should go."  
  
"I don't have a date." After Maria turned him down Alex asked out Amy Mathews, a girl in his French class.  
  
"I'll take you," Brody said shocking even himself.  
  
"What? Isn't prom to kiddy for you?" Maria said referring to his age.  
  
"In high school I was actually a nerd. I never went to my prom. I would be honored to take you."  
  
"That sounds nice Brody. Thanks."  
  
TBC...  
  
  



	8. part 8

Part 8  
  
It was the day of the prom and Maria was at Liz's house helping each other get ready. Maria was frantically trying to get hair right while Liz was getting dressed. Liz came out of the bathroom in a red velvet spaghetti strapped dress. It went all the way to the floor and had a huge slit on the side showing off her tanned legs when she walked. Liz completed her dress with pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Maria looked at her.  
  
"Does this dress look alright?" Liz asked.  
  
"For the hundredth time you look beautiful in the dress. Max will love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Maria I'm just nervous. I just want tonight to be perfect."  
  
"It will be. You and Max are a perfect match. I'm sorry for snapping at you I'm just not sure about tonight. I can't get my hair right and I'm not sure about the dress. Do you think it's too much?" Maria asked.  
  
"It's a beautiful dress. There's no way I would have the nerve to wear a dress like that but Michael won't know what hit him when he sees you in it," Liz smiled.  
  
"Don't you mean Brody, my date?" Maria reminded her.  
  
"You know you wouldn't be this nervous if you weren't expecting to run into Michael."  
  
"I just hope Isabel stays out of my way, why won't my hair cooperate?" Maria said throwing her brush across the room.  
  
"Here let me help you Maria. Maybe you should try wearing it up but leave some hair framing your face and curl it," Liz suggested. Liz picked up the brush and proceeded to help Maria fix her hair.  
  
After her hair was fixed Maria went into the bathroom and got into her dress. "Maria Brody and Max are here," Liz said knocking on the door.  
  
"Just a minute." Maria stepped out and Liz was in awe. Maria was wearing a purple sequined two-piece gown. The skirt was floor length with a high slit up the side. The top was shaped like a bikini top but it covered more. However it left a lot of skin showing. (I'm really bad at describing dresses so you can see the dress at fantasyapparel.freeyellow...age37.html click on online catalog, Prom & pageant, them page 4 it's the forth dress in the second row.) Maria was wearing diamond earrings and a small diamond necklace.  
  
"We look hot!" Liz said taking her arm in her arm. Maria and Liz walked down the stairs causing both men to lose their breath.  
  
Brody and Max were both dressed in tuxedos and had matching corsages for their dates. The men proceeded to put the on Maria and Liz. After Liz's parents took a lot of pictures they were headed to the prom in a Limousine.  
  
"Are you sure you still want to go to the prom with me?" Maria asked Brody.  
  
"I'm sure. You're going to be the most breath-taking woman there. You and Liz both," Brody said glancing at Liz. Liz and Max were to busy staring in each other's eyes to hear Brody.  
  
The Limo finally arrived and the group made their way into the ballroom.  
  
Meanwhile Michael had arrived at Isabelle's house late. Isabel was sure Michael would fall over himself when he saw her in the strapless column gown she was wearing. It pushed her cleavage up giving him an eyeful. She was upset when Michael seemed unaffected by her dress. She was also upset he didn't have a corsage for her but she tried to hide her disappointment. Michael refused to let Isabel's parents take pictures of him so Isabel was in them alone. Michael was dressed in a black suit. He proceeded to lead her out of the house to his bike.  
  
"Michael I can't ride on your motorcycle in a dress." Michael glanced at Isabel.  
  
"I'm sorry that's all I have."  
  
"That's alright, I'll just borrow dad's car," Isabel said running back into the house to grab the keys. Michael was quiet on the whole ride to the ballroom. When they arrived he put his arm in hers and led her into the ballroom like he saw other couples doing.  
  
The ballroom was filled with blue and white heart shaped balloons. There was a waterfall in the middle of the room and a huge dance floor off into the corner.  
  
"Hey Isabel you look great," Tess said catching up with Michael and Isabel.  
  
"You too Tess," Tess came by herself since she didn't have a date.  
  
Meanwhile Alex arrived with his prom date Amy.  
  
Maria, Liz, Brody, and Max, were seated at a table. "Can I get anyone some punch?" Brody asked.  
  
"Yes please," Liz and Max said.  
  
"I'll help you," Maria offered.  
  
Brody and Maria arrived at the table getting punch when Maria looked up to see Michael and Isabel standing next to them.  
  
"Hello Maria," Isabel smiled.  
  
Maria felt a tingling sensation when she saw Michael. She was afraid she was going to faint right there. He looked so handsome in his suit. But Isabel was next to him beautiful as always. Michael was Isabel's now and nothing could change that.  
  
Michael lost his breath when he saw Maria. He hadn't seen that much of Maria's skin since the night they made love. He wanted to touch her again and show her how much he loved her. Michael couldn't even remember why he had given her up. She was so beautiful that he just wanted to hold her for the rest of his life. Then he looked over to see Brody and was instantly sick. Maria was his now. He wanted to kill Brody. He felt like his heart died when he saw Brody take Maria's hand.  
  
Brody felt bad for Maria. At first he was jealous of how much he knew Maria loved Michael but he soon realized they were better off as friends. He felt so bad for her and he was afraid of what Isabel might say to hurt Maria.  
  
Isabel was ecstatic to see Maria with Brody and that Maria saw her and Michael together. She would realize Michael was hers. Then she glanced at Michael. He couldn't take his eyes off of Maria. He looked like a lovesick puppy dog and she was jealous. "Why can't Michael look at me that way?" Isabel thought.  
  
"Hi Isabel. You look beautiful," Maria said.  
  
"Shall we go back to our table?" Brody asked Maria.  
  
"Yes," Maria said smiling at Brody.  
  
As Brody and Maria walked away Isabel tried to get Michael's attention but he just kept staring at Maria. They arrived back at the table and handed Max and Liz their drinks.  
  
"Are you alright Maria?" Liz asked her. She had noticed the way Michael looked at Maria.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Brody asked Maria getting up from the table.  
  
"That would be nice," Maria said taking his hand.  
  
"Shall we?" Max asked Liz.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Liz smiled.  
  
The couples had been dancing for a few minutes when Kyle walked over to Maria and Brody.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Kyle asked. Brody looked at Maria to make sure it was all right and she nodded.  
  
Kyle put his arm around Maria and they proceeded to dance. "You look hot tonight Maria, I mean beautiful," he corrected himself. Maria smirked.  
  
"Are you and Brody serious?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Kyle, me and you are just friends ok?"  
  
"What? Oh that not what I was getting at. I'm here by myself, as you know. Anyway I don't know how to act this girl out. I mean do you know Tess Harding?" Kyle stuttered.  
  
"Unfortunately yes."  
  
"You don't like her?" he asked.  
  
"She's kind of a freak. What about her anyway?"  
  
"Do you think she would go out with me if I asked? I mean I know she used to go out with Max."  
  
"Kyle I can't believe your so nervous. I mean you're the captain of the football team. Tess would be lucky to go out with you. And as for Max, him and Tess are through. But I'd be careful about Tess. She tends to become obsessed with her boyfriends."  
  
"I could handle that. So you think she would say yes?" Kyle asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
Meanwhile Tess walked over to Isabel and Michael. "Isabel can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Not now," Isabel said.  
  
"It's okay," Michael stated glancing briefly at Isabel then back at Maria.  
  
Isabel walked away from Michael. "Can you believe him Tess? He won't even look at me."  
  
"I'm sorry Isabel anyway do you think Kyle likes me?"  
  
"What does Maria have that I don't?" Isabel said ignoring Tess's question.  
  
"Nothing, Anyway Kyle doesn't have a date and I don't either so do you think I should ask him to dance or would that be too forward?" Tess asked.  
  
"I'm ten times better than Maria. Why can't Michael see that," Isabel said.  
  
"Would you shut up about Michael! He doesn't love you!" Tess shouted snapping Isabel out of her thoughts. Thankfully the music was loud enough that no one but Isabel heard her.   
  
Just then Kyle walked over to Tess. "May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Tess smiled. Kyle led her to the dance floor leaving Isabel alone.  
  
***  
  
Brody continued dancing with Maria after Kyle left her. Liz noticed Michael still standing by the punch table looking at Maria. She was still dancing with Max. "Do you mind if I go talk to Michael?" she asked.  
  
"No," Max said releasing Liz from his arms.  
  
Liz made her way over to Michael. Isabel was standing by him. "Michael would you care to dance with me?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't dance very well," Michael said finally taking his eyes off Maria to look at Liz.  
  
"Actually I heard you're a pretty good dancer. You learned from an expert," Liz said referring to Max. Liz grabbed Michael's hand leading him to the dance floor leaving Isabel alone once again. Liz and Michael stated to dance.  
  
"You're a good dancer Michael," Liz said. "But you'd be even better if you'd actually look at the woman your dancing with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michael you've been staring at Maria all night. You haven't even paid any attention to Isabel. I don't know what's going on with you but I know you still love Maria,"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I feel about Maria," Michael said. "She's with Brody now."  
  
"Michael, Maria and Brody are just frie...."  
  
"Look I've got to go," Michael said interrupting Liz and walking off.  
  
Liz walked over to the table. She noticed Alex was there now. "What are you doing here Alex?" Liz asked.  
  
"My date Amy ditched me so I thought I would hang out with you guys if you don't mind?" Alex said.  
  
Maria got up from the table. "I need to go to the powder room. Would you come with me Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
"Go ahead Maria. I'll be there in a minute." Maria walked off leaving Max, Brody, Alex and Liz at the table.  
  
"What's up Liz?" Alex asked knowing women always went to the bathroom in pairs.   
  
"You and Maria are just friends right?" Liz asked Brody.  
  
"Yes. She loves Michael too much to be interested in anyone else."  
  
"Well I know for a fact Michael loves Maria but won't admit it. We have to do something to get them back together," Liz said.  
  
"I don't think they should," Max said.  
  
"Look we all want Maria to be happy?" Everyone nodded. "Well Michael is the only thing that will make her happy. I have a plan to get them back together," Liz said.  
  
"It will never work Liz. They'll kill each other."  
  
"It will work Alex as long as everybody does their part. Max will take care of Michael, Brody you will take care of Maria, Alex you take care of Isabel and I'll hide in the closet," Liz said making sure everyone was clear with the plan.  
  
"I still think it won't work."  
  
"Think positive Alex. Alex go over to Isabel before Maria comes out of the powder room."  
  
Alex reluctantly walked over to Michael and Isabel who were now sitting at a table. Alex was nervous. "Just calm down Alex, don't blow it," he told himself. He finally arrived at their table. Michael was shocked to see Alex there.  
  
"Hi Michael, do you mind if I have this dance with Isabel?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure," Michael said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks, but Michael promised me the next dance," Isabel said.  
  
"No I didn't." Michael added.  
  
Isabel shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Good then you're free to dance with me," Alex said taking her hand. Isabel mouthed the words "I'm going to kill you," to Michael.  
  
Isabel and Alex started to dance. She kept her eye on Michael but Alex started taking to her in an attempt to distract her. "You look really beautiful Isabel. Michael's a lucky guy."  
  
"Thanks," Isabel shocked that he would notice. "You're Maria's friend right?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yes my names Alex in case you didn't know."  
  
"Yes I know," Isabel lied.  
  
"I really didn't know if you knew I existed. I've actually had a crush on you like forever," Alex said.  
  
Isabel's face got red. "That's really sweet Alex, but Michael's my boyfriend."  
  
"I know. I was just wondering how Michael got so lucky," Alex responded.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Liz left the ballroom and Max went over to Michael. Max acted out of breath. "Michael you've got to come quick. Liz is in trouble and she needs your help."  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't have time to explain just come please!" Michael followed Max out of the ballroom. Max led Michael to a big closet room where he discovered Liz in the corner. Liz pretended to be crying.  
  
"What's wrong Liz?" Michael asked.  
  
(At the same time) Brody caught Maria coming out of the powder room. "Maria I'm glad I found you. Liz needs to see you. I think her and Max got into a fight. She's really upset."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I'll take you to her," Brody led Maria out of the ballroom down a long hallway.  
  
They reached the closet and Max was standing outside of it.  
  
"Where's Liz?" Maria asked. Max pointed inside and Maria walked in.  
  
Maria saw Liz and Michael in the corner. "What's going on Liz?" Maria asked seeing Michael.  
  
Liz walked toward the door. "I hope you guys won't hate me," Liz said.  
  
"Why would I hate you Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
Just then Liz stepped out the door closing it quickly and locking the door.  
  
Maria ran up to the door quickly and tried to open it. "We're locked in," Maria said to Michael.  
  
"Good job," Liz said to her friends and they walked back into the ballroom sitting at their table again as if nothing happened.  
  
***  
(On the dance floor)  
  
"Look I've really got to get back to Michael. He'll get worried," Isabel said to Alex.  
  
"Just one more dance."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Alex tried to stop her but before he knew it she was walking back to her table. "Where could he have gone? Isabel looked at the other table where Maria had been sitting and noticed she was missing too. Isabel walked over to the table. "Brody have you seen Maria lately?" she asked.  
  
"No, she went to the ladies room but she has been gone quite some time," Brody answered. Isabel turned around and started to run out of the ballroom. Alex followed behind her.  
  
"Isabel!" Alex yelled.  
  
Isabel turned around. "Do you know where Michael and Maria are?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes I do," Alex said truefully.  
  
"There're together aren't they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Isabel turned away from Alex and began to cry. "I've got to find him," Isabel said knowing her and Michael were through.  
  
"Isabel stop."  
  
"No Alex it was all a plan to get me away from Michael wasn't it? So you and you're friends could get Michael and Maria back together. Well it won't work. He love's me," Isabel started to cry even harder.  
  
"No he doesn't Isabel. He loves Maria. I'm sorry but it's true."  
  
"Go away Alex. You've had your fun."  
  
"Isabel I didn't do this to hurt you. I didn't lie. I really like you. I never wanted to see you hurt this way."  
  
"What's wrong with me Alex? Why can't he love me? Why can't anyone love me?" Isabel cried sitting down on a bench. Alex sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Michael can't help how his heart feels. But as for something being wrong with you, that's just not true. You shouldn't try to make a man love you. One day a man will come along that loves you and you will make him the happiest man in the world."  
  
"Thanks Alex," Isabel said smiling through her tears.  
  
"I guess if I was honest I would say I was really more obsessed with Michael. I just couldn't stand the thought of there being a guy that didn't want me. I know that's egotistical of me but it's true."  
  
"It's alright Isabel."  
  
"Look why don't you dry your eyes and you can go back in that room and get a guy to dance with. Someone that will appreciate you." Alex said.  
  
"Actually would you mind dancing with me Alex?"  
  
Alex was thrilled and shocked. "I'd be honored," Alex said leading her back into the ballroom.  
  
TBC...  



	9. Part 9 The End

Double Date-See disclaimers in part 1  
Part 9  
  
(In the closet) Maria was still trying to pull the knob. When she was sure it was locked she started banging on the door. "Let me out! Help! Help! Help!" she screamed.  
  
"They can't hear you Maria. Let me try the door," Michael said and Maria moved aside. He tried for several minutes but couldn't get it opened. "It won't budge."  
  
"Well do something! We're trapped. I'm going to starve to death in here."  
  
"Maria I'm sure they'll let us out soon."  
  
"I'm going to kill Liz. Why would she do this? I can't be stuck in here with you. Figure a way out of here Michael!" she said swatting his arm. Michael watched her breast sway as she hit him.  
  
"Ouch. Look there's no way out. We're stuck until they let us out."  
  
"So you're just going to give up?"  
  
"We don't have a choice. We'll just have to wait until they let us out."  
  
"There's got to be a way out of here. Isabel will get worried and come looking for you won't she?"  
  
"I'm sure your friends took care of her."  
  
"I don't know what they expect to happen but you better not come near me Michael." Maria warned.  
  
Michael sat down in the corner and waited for Liz and the others to come back.  
  
***  
  
"So do you think it's working?" Liz asked the others.  
  
"Maria's probably in their killing him as we speak," Brody said.  
  
"Maybe we should let them out."  
  
"No Max we have to give it a chance," Liz said.  
  
"It looks like Alex has the Isabel situation taken care of," Brody commented seeing Alex and Isabel on the dance floor."  
  
***  
  
(Back in the closet)  
  
"Maria will you sit down?" Michael said after Maria had been pacing back and forth after what seemed like forever.  
  
"No I won't. This is like the worst night ever. This is my senior prom and I'm stuck in here with you."  
  
"I'm not thrilled about this either Maria."  
  
"Why would they do this Michael?"  
  
"I think Liz is trying to get us back together," Michael said.  
  
"Why would she do that? I mean you're with Isabel."  
  
"And you're with Brody. I don't understand why he's in on this. I thought he was in love with you or did he find out that you were cheating on him with Rath?"  
  
Maria was incensed. "How dare you talk to me about cheating! You're the liar and the cheat."  
  
"What are you talking about Maria?"  
  
"Don't act stupid Michael. I know the entire time we were going out you were with Isabel. How could you Michael? I trusted you. Did you have a good laugh at my benefit? I can't believe I almost forgave you for accepting money to go out with me. You disgust me Michael."  
  
"Maria I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Stop lying!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Michael that night at the Old Mill I saw Isabel kiss you and Kyle saw you kissing after school when we were still going out."  
  
"I never kissed Isabel when we were going out," Michael said getting angry.  
  
"Kyle saw you!"  
  
"For your information Isabel kissed me and I pushed her away."  
  
"If that's true then why did Isabel kiss you that night we went out?"  
  
"Because I had to borrow money from her because I couldn't pay the bill. Are you happy now?" Michael screamed at Maria.  
  
"Michael I'm not stupid, after all your dating Isabel now. And anyway if that was true why did you break up with me Michael?"  
  
" I didn't. You broke up with me!" Michael screamed.  
  
"Oh," Maria said realizing he was right.  
  
"Why do you care if I date Isabel? I thought you and Brody were in love."  
  
"Brody doesn't love me," Maria cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back."  
  
"I don't love Brody."  
  
"Then why are you dating him?"  
  
"We're not. We're friends."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look Michael I don't want to talk about this. I want to get out of here," Maria walked toward the door and tried to open it again.  
  
"It's locked remember."  
  
Maria just stood at the door with her back to Michael.  
  
The moment he saw Maria tonight he knew he couldn't live without her anymore. He was sure he had lost her to Brody but she had just told them Brody was just her friend and she wouldn't lie about that. "You look really amazing tonight Maria."  
  
"Why are you doing this Michael? Don't you think I'm hurting enough? When we get out of here you can go back to Isabel."  
  
"I don't want her," Michael said walking closer to Maria.  
  
Maria turned around and looked at Michael. "Then why are you with her? If you don't want Isabel why are you always together and making out?"  
  
"We just do it in front of you," Michael said.   
Maria slapped Michael. "Why Michael? Do you get some kind of kick out of hurting me? I told you I loved you and you go and sleep with Isabel. Michael I thought the night we made love meant something to you but it didn't," Maria cried.  
  
"That night meant everything to me Maria. Isabel lied about us sleeping together."  
  
"Yeah right. You went along with it. Why would you lie about everything?"  
  
"I thought you were with Brody. I thought he could make you happy."  
  
"Michael you make me happy!"  
  
"Maria I can't give you what he can. I couldn't even afford to take you out to dinner. I live in a run down apartment and I'm going nowhere. You deserve better."  
  
"How dare you decide what is best for me Michael! I love you. How could you push me away?" Maria turned away from Michael rushing back to the door.  
  
"I love you Maria."  
  
"Why couldn't you say it that night?"  
  
"I was scared. Scared that you would leave me when you realized I wasn't good enough for you."  
  
"Stop saying that."  
  
"I still love you Maria."  
  
Maria turned around and ran into Michael's arms. They held each other tight. "I love you so much Michael. I would never leave you. Please don't ever leave me again."  
  
"I don't intend to," Michael then noticed Maria was sobbing.  
  
"Why are you still crying Maria?"  
  
"I was so scared. I thought I lost you."  
  
"I'm here for as long as you want me. I just can't believe that you do."  
  
When Maria finally stopped crying she touched his face and she noticed a red mark. "Did I hurt you when I slapped you?" Maria asked applying kisses to his face.  
  
"No. Actually Max and Alex did more damage when they punched me," Michael said smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah apparently they weren't to happy about the whole Isabel situation either."  
  
"So there was really nothing going on between you and Isabel?"  
  
"You're the only person I've ever loved. What about Brody."  
  
"Brody is a friend. Beside he's way to old for me."  
  
"Do you think Liz and the others will ever let us out of this closet?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"I hope not. I don't know about you but I have everything I could ever want in this room," Michael said.  
  
"Me too." Michael leaned his face down to kiss Maria for the first time in forever. "I missed you so much Michael."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So do you think Isabel would care if I stole her date?" Maria asked.  
  
"I don't know but I don't care. I'm yours."  
  
Michael and Maria started kissing and making out heavily. Maria melted as Michael's hands caressed her body. Michael kept feeling around the back of her top. "What are you doing?" Maria asked.  
  
"Trying to figure out how to get this top off of you."  
  
"Michael the others could come back at any time," Maria moaned really afraid that he would stop touching her.  
  
"I don't care Maria it's been so long since I've touched you. I've been wanting to see you out of this dress all night," Michael said lying kissing along Maria's throat.  
  
"Oh god Michael, we have to get out of here."  
  
"Why?" Michael asked confused why she wanted to leave.  
  
"I want to go to your place," Maria answered. "I want you so much Michael," she said kissing him again.  
  
***  
  
"It's been a half an hour Liz we need to let them out," Brody said.  
  
"No, let's give them more time."  
  
"Brody's right I'm going to go open the door," Max said.  
  
Liz just followed Max and Brody to the closet. Brody stuck the key in the lock and turned it. Michael and Maria were oblivious to the fact the door had opened.  
  
"I guess your plan worked," Brody said to Liz after seeing Maria and Michael's heated make out session.  
  
"Excuse me that's my sister your pawing!" Max screamed.  
  
Michael stopped kissing Maria but he refused to let her go out of his arms.  
  
"I guess this means you're back together?" Liz asked.  
  
"No time to talk!" Michael said reaching for Maria's hand and running out of the closet into the hall. They continued running until they got outside. "I forgot I don't have my bike with me," Michael said frustrated.  
  
"Brody, Liz, Max, and I came in a limo. We can't take it because they won't have a ride home," Maria said.  
  
"Dammit!" Michael yelled. Maria just looked at Michael. She loved him so much and couldn't believe he was hers again.  
  
"The hell with them Michael. They wanted us back together," Maria grabbed his hand and they raced inside the limo. The driver drove them to Michael's apartment. The entire ride over the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
  
When they finally arrived Maria and Michael raced inside his apartment. They frantically began ripping each other's clothes off. "I love you Michael."  
  
"I love you Maria."  
  
***  
  
(Meanwhile back at the prom.) "How are we going to get home?" Max screamed when he noticed the limo was gone. "I told the driver to wait for us."  
  
"I'm taking a wild guess here but I bet Maria and Michael took it. They looked like they were in a big hurry to get out of here," Brody said.  
  
"That's just great! Not only do we not have a ride home my sister is having sex now as we speak. Remind me again why we got them back together," Max yelled. Everyone just looked at Max. It was so unlike him to get that angry about anything.  
  
"Calm down Max. Well find Alex. Maybe he can give us a ride home," Liz said.  
  
Max, Liz, and Brody walked back into the ballroom and saw Isabel and Alex seated at a table.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Alex but we really need a ride home can you help us?"  
  
"Actually Max, Amy my date was my ride home and since she ditched me I don't have a ride either."  
  
"I can drive you home," Isabel speaking up. The gang just looked at Isabel like she was crazy but they really had no choice if they wanted to get home.  
  
"Great," Max said.  
  
They all pilled into Isabel's car and started the ride home. "So I guess this means your plan to get Michael and Maria back together worked?" Isabel asked.  
  
They all expected a scene from Isabel. "Yes, that's why we need the ride home. They took our limo," Liz said.  
  
Isabel knew what that meant. She was shocked when she didn't feel the pang of jealousy she was expecting.  
  
"I know you are all Maria's friends and I just want you to know that I'm through chasing Michael."  
  
"That's good because he loves Maria."  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"Well it's true Alex."  
  
The rest of the car ride was quite surprising. They all started talking about the other couples at the dance and their clothes. They were shocked with how they got along with Isabel. After a while the car got silent.  
  
"I think you owe Maria an apology Isabel. I know we've been getting along great tonight but the things you did to Maria were horrible. You knew she loved Michael and you did everything you could to hurt her."  
  
"Your right Liz. I want to be a better person. I'm ashamed of what I did. I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I'm still sorry."  
  
Alex was pleased that his dream girl turned out to be all that he had hoped for. Isabel had dropped everyone off except for Alex. She finally stopped in front of his house. "I had a really great time Isabel."  
  
"I did too," Isabel said.  
  
"I'll understand if you want to act like this night never happened. It was a dream come true for me but I know I'm thought of as kind of a nerd around school."  
  
"That's not true. I had a great time too."  
  
"Good night," Alex said kissing Isabel on the cheek. Isabel surprised Alex by dragging her lips to his. After the short kiss Alex looked up at Isabel who was smiling.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Isabel said.  
  
"Yes!" He said beaming with happiness.  
  
***  
  
Michael and Maria were lying in his bed after making love several times that night. Michael was lying on his back and Maria was in his arms with her head covering his chest. Maria was rubbing circles around Michael's chest. She couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin.   
  
"I was supposed to stay at Liz's tonight but I'm sure she'll cover for me. I'm not sure Max will go along with it but I don't care. I'm not leaving tonight," Maria said.  
  
"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me," he said bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her palm.  
  
"Michael I don't care. I can't be away from you any longer. You're not getting rid of me."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Michael reached over Maria and opened his nightstand pulling something out. "What is it Michael?" Michael reached for Maria's hand again and put a small object in it. She opened her hand and found a tiny silver ring that matched the one he wore only smaller in size.  
  
"I know it's not much Maria. But it's all I can give you."  
  
"What does it mean?" Maria asked staring up at Michael.  
  
"Well I hope it means that you won't date anyone else and I won't either."  
  
"You mean go steady?"  
  
"Yeah, If that's all right with you," Michael said unsure of himself.  
  
"Of course it is. I only want you," Maria said smiling up at him. Maria tried the ring on her hand and it fit perfectly. She laid her head back down on Michael's chest. "I love how you smell."  
  
Michael laughed. "That's the last thing I expected to hear you say."  
  
"It's true. I missed the way you smell and the way you make me feel when you touch me."  
  
"I missed the way you look at me. You make me feel like I'm important."  
  
"You are Michael."  
  
"No I'm not, but you still make me feel like I am."  
  
"I missed the way you scratch your forehead when you get nervous, and the way you look in your tight jeans and leather jacket when you're riding your bike."  
  
"I missed the way your arms feel when you wrap them around me when I take you for a ride."  
  
"I like that to," Maria smiled.  
  
"So where did you find your prom dress at?" Michael asked.  
  
"I actually found it at a store in the mall. To be truthful I thought about you when I bought it. I was hoping it would make you want me again."  
  
"I never stopped. And it defiantly got my attention."  
  
"Promise me that we'll always be this much in love," Maria begged.  
  
"I can't speak for you but I know I will."  
  
"I just don't want to ever have a huge misunderstanding like we had. And I want you stop thinking that you're not good enough for me Michael. I'm going to prove to you how much I love you." Maria climbed up closer to Michael lying on top of him. He had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying with her bare skin next to his. She was so soft.  
  
"I think you've done a pretty good job so far."  
  
"I'm serious. I love you. Michael I've never been this happy before. Thank you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Maria said before leaning down to kiss Michael again.  
  
The end.  
  
  



End file.
